Immortal Memories
by Purple forests
Summary: She was trained to kill them, she was trained to never fear them, she was trained to hunt them. And yet this one she cant help but believe him, help him, fall for him. Will it be the death of her? Or will it make her more alive than ever? vampire AU. Hiccstrid shipping. OC. following the vampire dairies world.
1. When your nightmares are real

_" I know your there"_

 _It was dark, cold, yet she was not scared. She could hear him/her/it,what ever it was. A monster... A demon... Something in between. She knew what it was._

 _The speed._

 _The strength._

 _How it torments its victims, playing with them, their thoughts and fears, just like a true predator and she was its prey._

 _The worst thing was, she couldn't see all she could do was listen. To the creeks and the cracks, a gust of wind blowing on her face. It was cold, like its heart._

 _She knew she was close to death, but yet she was still not scared. All her life she had been taught not to fear, not to be afraid, not to let them win. If only she had some weapon,_ something, _to defend herself. She could kill it, she knew how, a steak to the heart. If only she had her gun and her wooden bullets._

 _She heard it move again, her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see a figure move closer, tall, thin, long ish hair, mop head as you say. By the the looks of it this demon took the shape of a man, his eyes glowed red and his teeth, two sharp like fangs._

 _she knew what it was, she had been raised to kill them, she had been raised to never fear them, she had been raised to hunt them. She knew, and as her fellow friends had died before her she will die a similar death. At the hands on a monster, the hands of a demon, the hands of a ... Vampire._

 _It raised his head and opened his mouth._

 _" Boo"_

 _xx_

Astrid shot up from her slumber, some one had knocked her awake. As she shot up from this extremely uncomfortable bench she head butted the intruder that had awakened her.

" Ow, what the fuck Astrid I was just trying to scare you, I didn't think you would have a heart attack in the process" the male figue joked.

Astrid's eyes focused on the male and realised it was her friend.

" Carlos what have I said don't scare me like that okay" she sat up on the bench and realised she was on the waiting bench next to the area.

Astrid has lived in the hunters academy ever since she was three, she had lost her parents in a fire, who were previous hunters, and the academy had taken her in. She was trained from the moment she could pick up her first weapon, and was known as the best out of all the under 25's. She was 22 and was coming up to her 23rd birthday in less than 4 months. How ever Carlos was 18, and out of her, Carlos and her others best friends Carlos was known as the kid of their group of five.

Her other friends were Evie, jay ( they were kind of a thing) and mal ( who had a huge crush on Carlos) yet astrid hadn't seen them since this morning.

" Was it another nightmare, the same one you keep having?" Carlos said, attracting astrid's mind back to him.

" err yeah, the same one, he is just about to speak then I wake up, only this time someone yelled boo." She stared at him as he smiled sheepishly at her.

" Yeah sorry about that, it's just mal and Evie are getting worried they haven't seen you since ten this morning and it's half five now, they were just worried so I said I would look for you, I saw you asleep and I couldn't help myself and of course jay has been training all day for his exam tomorrow" Carlos rambled.

" Of course, I mean all of us has taken our exam, and as team leader I have picked you, Evie and mal but if jay doesn't pass then we will be stuck with Louise, and she can't shoot for shit." Astrid said as she gradually got up from the bench and stared walking to the eating area, as she hadn't eaten today. Carlos followed behind like some lost puppy.

" Has max told you any news of vampire sightings." Asked Carlos.

" No, he said he will update me tomorrow after jays exam" Astrid explained. They were just about to enter the eating area when max the leader of the academy, the man who took Astrid in when she was three and who was dear friends to her parents came up next to them and grabbed astrid's attention.

" Astrid, thank the gods I found you, their has been a vampire sighting just up town and I need you and a few of the over 25's to come along with me and Nathan" max explained. Nathan was Max's younger brother and the second hand leader to the academy if anything happened to max. The academy had been in their family's name for centuries, it was their duty to stop vampires and protect innocent people.

" Wait what? You said that the way the vampire refugees were going they would hit up town by tomorrow night." Astrid claimed.

" Yeah well they picked up speed, you know since they are vampires." Max went to pull her along to head to the weapons room, however Astrid stood her ground.

" Wait no,my team. We fight max, we have patterns and we fight better together I can't just ... Just leave." She argued.

" Astrid we need you, I - I need you, if we wait any second long they could have started a blood bath, now I need you but if your not up to it then sadly I will have to pick someone else." Astrid turned to Carlos who was standing behind her, she looked at him for some sort of advice in what to do. He looked at her and smiled.

" Astrid go, I'll tell the others where you have gone-"

" but we are a team, I can't-" Astrid interrupted, but now was Carlos' time.

" No, go. If we can't get the sons of bitches then you need to" he took a step closer and took her hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze " go kill the basters!"

she smiled and thanked her friend, she turned to max and grasped his hand dragging him to the weapons room, sure he was older than her, old enough to be her dad, but Astrid loved to boss and drag these boys around like it was her job.

xx

They waited, the academy said their was two of them, alone, male and female. Stupid she thought, coming into hunters towns, only two of them. Vampires were known to stick together like wolf packs, the more the numbers the harder it would be to kill them all. News came in on Max's radio, the two where heading our way, down the alley, however it was not long till they said the had spilt up. They must have known, if they spilt up it meant one could get away. So they waited, max told Astrid to take up post across the ally and told her to stay until she saw even a male of female. So she did, she waited, she heard guns shots, they were close. However like a solider she did as she was told and waited. She heard footsteps, and a shadow, female. She knew this was it, training had taught her never to hesitate, yet when Astrid came out from her post walked in front of the female vampire coming up towards her holding her gun out and steak in hand, ready to make a shot to this females heart, she stopped and looked.

She didn't look a day over 16. She looked new. In the academy they were taught to recognise new vamps and old ones. Even ones that were in transition, when the are in between death and becoming a vampire. She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill a child. She put her gun down slowly as the girls eyes went from scared to relaxed only to be turned to pain as she was steaked in the heart from behind and let fall to the ground and slowly desiccate on the ground.

she looked up to see who it was that killed the girl on the floor. It was max and his face did not looked happy, rule number one never hesitate.

" What in the name of hell happened Ast, why you didn't kill that bitch I do not know." His face reddened.

" I couldn't, she looked sixteen, she looked new" Astrid tried to explain.

His face confused " you couldn't new or not, sixteen or not you kill a vampire when it is standing in front of you, do you know what I do to hunters or people who take the vamps side ... I kill them Ast. It was a mistake bringing you, now get in the car it is late we will talk in the morning. " he shouted and walked past her to get in the car that was behind them, Astrid waited for a minute to take in the speech that was just said to her, however she did not stay long, she felt eyes on her she knew the other vamp was not killed she can hear it on her radio that the male got a way. So she hurried along and got in the car. She was right the male stood behind a wall by the ally and watched the scene unfold before him he was shocked, confused and did not know where to go from here yet all he could do was just look at the girl the hunter as she was different, maybe she could help him.

xx

astrid walked to her room and shut herself in it she did not want to talk to anyone however she was not alone, by the window stood a tall figure, thin and had a mop head just like her dream, yet now red eyes that glows in the night and not teeth that could tear her throat out in a second, just this gentle face staring at her looking for what looked like help.

" You, I know you, you were in my dreams, but that's impossible, I've never seen you before, who are you?" She grabbed her gun from its holder and slightly held it towards him.

" you know what I am, I can tell, however you not going to kill me, cause your different, I'm hiccup, hiccup haddock and your Astrid, I know your different I know you are nicer than the rest, all I ask is you help me please I need your help, you are my only hope, I need to make it to my dad, if I don't a hole load of people are going to die and I can't let that happen so please Astrid please, will you help me?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid slowly lowered her gun and stared at this man who looked no younger than 24, could she do this could she go against everything she was taught, yet she saw today what happens to vampires who are young or whatever, she could help him though, stop people from dying, she believed him, she doesn't know why but she does, could she do this could she?

"yes"


	2. Run run as fast as you can

" wait what"

hiccup couldn't believe it, she said yes.

" I-I said yes"

Astrid dropped her gun on the ground, her breathing increased rapidly. Could she do this, could she believe him. For some reason she did. Why? Why trust him?

" I-I can't believe you believe me" hiccups body relaxed and he went to take a step closer to her.

" Don't come any closer"

Astrids body went stiff at the thought of him coming closer. Hiccup stopped, confusion on his face, how could he have possibly thought he could come near her. Just because she believed him doesn't mean she trusts him.

" Im sorry I ... I just thought..." He started.

" Well you thought wrong" she interrupted.

Silence, silence fell upon them. He didn't know what to say, and she, she still didn't know if this was a good idea. She could still shoot him. But she didn't want to, all that was running through her mind was one question.

" Did you turn her?" Hiccups eyes fell to the floor, he knew what she meant. The girl.

" You know it a lot harder than that"

" just tell me"

" I -" he started, but didn't finish.

" TELL. ME" her voice more angry, more serious.

" Yes" his eyes never met hers, she could look at the expression she held on her face. Anger. Probably.

He tried justifying it " you know how it happens, I could stop it, I was just trying to help."

He raised his head to look at her, only to see her eyes were not on him, but on the ground herself. " she died with your blood in her system didn't she?"

" Yes" he simply stated.

" Why? How did that happen?" He eyes now fixed on him.

" It was an accident, she was being attack by- by other vampires, I stopped them. She lost so much blood so I healed her-"

" with your blood"

" yeah. And I gave her money, compelled her a way on to a train, I thought I'd never see or hear from her again. However the next day there was a knock at my hotel door, she was crying and upset, she said they found again and this time they killed her. Only didn't grasp how she was still alive."

Astrid quickly understood what that meant. She must have been in transition, people who dye with vampire blood in their system wake up in transition this means they have to drink human blood to become a vampire, if not they would dye in the next 24 hours.

" So she hadn't even drank before then, she wasn't a vampire" astrid's eyes welling up, her friend killed a sixteen year old, who wasn't even a vampire yet.

" No. She had around 4 more hours before she had to make her mind up, I was willing to help her, like it was my duty."

" forget it, she I'd dead now. Let's focus on you. You said you need to get to your dad I'm guessing he is a vampire too?" Astrid stood up straight and headed towards her wardrobe and pulled out a big duffle bag and started packing some clothes, hiccup stood behind looking for someway to help.

" Err yeah"

" okay then, how fast do we need to get there? How long before these people you said we're going to dye?" She asked as she zipped up the bag and went to get another. This time she filled it up with weapons ,like guns, steaks, bombs, cross bows. Hiccups eyes widened at the thought that she keeps this much in her wardrobe.

" The full moon"

Astrid stopped and looked at him " the next full moon? That's in two weeks, you expect me to help you find your dad in two weeks? Do you even know where your dad is?"

hiccups eyes dropped " no"

astrid zipped up her bag and went to put her jacket on " great, let's fine a vampire in the whole world in the next two weeks. Well done"

" I know where to start. I have a friend who can help" she stared at him.

" Well at least it's a start" she walked over to her bags to collect them when there was a knock at her door. Both of them tensed up.

" Astrid it's me can I come in?" It was max. Astrid thought, had she locked the door?

" err no I'm- im naked" hiccup looked at her, " what" she mouthed.

" Oh, well I wanted to talk to you about tonight" Astrid moved slowly and grabbed the bags one over each shoulder. " oh right, well I thought you wanted to talk tomorrow."

" Well yeah but I thought I'd get it over and done with now."

she moved closer to hiccup and motioned him to move to the window, as he did he knocked her lamp off the coffee table in her room. Astrid looked at him with a " are you kidding me" look on her face. He mouthed slowly " sorry" as he went to open the window.

" what's going on? Ast are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine max just knocked over a lamp" she grabbed the gun she dropped before and stood by hiccup as he stared to clime out the window, she tossed him her bags too.

" Im coming in"

" no" too late. The door opened and max stood there hand near his gun, and his face confused.

" Who's this" max grabbed the gun from its holder and held the gun in his hand.

" He's my boyfriend"

" where you going?"

" Out."

" Astrid-"

she looked at him and then to hiccup and back to max. " I'm sorry" she shot max in his left shoulder and he came crashing to the ground. She turned to hiccup. " go" she climbed out after him and they both went down the fire escape.

The sounds of max screaming her name carried on until she was out of reach.

xx

Once they were about a half a mile away from the academy and in a Main Street hiccup handed her the bag of weapons and said he will carry her clothes.

" Thanks"

" well you helped me so it's the least I can do" he smiled sheepishly.

" What time is it?" She asked.

" Err 4 " he replied by looking at his watch.

" 4? We best get inside then, so you don't burn in the sun" she said as she started looking for places they could stay.

" No it's fine, daylight ring" he flashed his hand at her which had a big blue ring on it.

" What?"

" Daylight ring" he held his hand out, the ring was blue and had a H in graved in gold.

" Have you not heard of them?"

" no" this was it no wonder vamps were travelling so fast, they would travel through the day if you had one of these. This could come in handy, since the academy didn't know about them it means max would think they stay in somewhere out of the sun.

" Yeah they are made by witches, my family had one close so when I first turned she made one for me" he said as he placed his hand down.

" Which reminds me how old are you?" She asked as she lugged the bag higher along her shoulder.

" Im over thousand years old, dated back to the Vikings."

The Vikings, the oldest vampire she had known was the one max killed a few years back which was 500 years old, and the oldest vamp she had killed was just over 50. If this guy wanted to kill her he would have the strength, she stood no chance. Rule number two, never underestimate. The older vampires are the stronger and faster they are.

" Oh wow"

" what ? never met anyone as old as me?" He said while looking at her.

" I've never met someone as old as you and still looks smoking hot" the words just slipped of her tongue, she hadn't realise till she said it, she hoped he wouldn't notice.

" You think I'm hot?" He smiled sheepishly.

Damn it.

" Well your thousand years old and you still look twenty four" she tried to justify.

" I was twenty four when I turned" he said.

" So what, were you married? I hear back in the Viking ages they married you off at sixteen." She didn't know why she cared she just wanted to know.

" Err no, I didn't marry." He replied not looking at her, his face and embarrassment written all over it.

" Oh my god, your a Virgin?" Her eyes widened. His in shock.

" What? No. How has not being married turned to being a virgin, which I'm not" he said loud and clear, making a few people stare. The sun had to begin to rise now, which meant they had to keep an eye out for hunters.

" Well I just assumed since you have to get married to have sex back in them days, right?" She asked.

" Well, yes" he said with embarrassment over his face.

Astrid's eyes widened " oh my god, were you a virgin through your entire human life?"

Hiccups eyes widened more and more.

" Oh my god you were" Astrid laughed at the thought.

" Okay I'm not speaking to you" he said picking up his pace, however she ran after him.

" Hey, come one, I'm on this two week mission with you the least you can do is give me some entertainment" she said smiling.

He returned the smile back to her and continue talking to her, about his past and what the Vikings were like. She didn't know what it was, he was a stranger, a vampire and she a hunter. They had only known each other for nearly two hours yet it felt like they had known each other for years. They clicked. He reminded her of jay.

" oh my god." She realised something.

Hiccup stopped mid way and looked at her. " what?"

" My friends, I left them I haven't seen them all since 24 hours ago, apart from Carlos. What they going to think of me?"

" bit late to turn back and ask them Astrid" he told her.

" I know, but I hadn't realised I would see them" she shakes that thought out of her head and carried on walking, they were coming up to the underground train station. Hiccup suggested they should take it, he had a friend down in London that could help them find his dad. Hiccup compelled them tickets to get on the next available train to London, Astrid didn't like compulsion, it was a way of vampire controlling humans minds, however she was full stocked up with vervain, a herb you can wear in jewerly or in your drinks to make sure no vampires take over her mind. Also it would stop any vampire from feeding of her since the herb is poisonous to all vampires.

while waiting for the train hiccup went for coffees, however Astrid couldn't help but look over her shoulder every 2 minutes. Hiccup arrived back and handed her the coffee, not long later Astrid recognise someone in the traffic of people. Nathan.

" Shit" she turned her back to the crowd and looked at hiccup his face full of confusion.

" what?" He asked.

" The guy, coming through the crowd, brown hair, dark coat, looks as if he is going to kill someone."

Hiccups eyes searched until he stopped him " oh yeah I see him"

" he is Nathan, younger brother to max" hiccups eyebrows went high.

" Max as in the guy you shot?" She nodded, he was getting closer .

" Well what do we do?" He asked.

" I don't know" closer.

" Astrid what do we do?" Closer

Astrid grabbed the collar of hiccups jacket and pulled his lips to hers, they crashed together but the kiss was more stiff than a normal kiss would be. They stayed there till Nathan had past. Once out of sight Astrid doubled checked then let go of hiccup. For once in a thousand years hiccup was in shock.

" What was that?" He stared at her.

" Oh, err kissing in public, makes people uncomfortable." She stated grabbing her bag, as hiccup grabbed the other.

" Not just people-" referring to himself.

" The London train has now arrived at the platform" the announcement came through the speakers.

" Come on let's go" Astrid said while leading the way.

once on the train hiccup and Astrid sat in their seats, and the train set off.

" So- err what made you live in England then?" Hiccup said to make conversation.

" After my parents died, moved here, I lived in berk when my parents lived." She said. Hiccup laughed a little however Astrid took it in the wrong way, he soon tried to justify it.

" No not about your parents, it's the irony that you lived in Berk, so did I when I was human."

He face softened " oh wow"

" was your family originated from berk? " he asked.

" Yep"

" what's your last name I could tell you if I knew your ancestors" he said smiling proud.

" Hofferson "

he smiled" I knew them" however his smile dropped once he remembered something.

" What?" She asked.

" Astrid, I killed one of your family" she looked at him and laughed.

" It's not funny" he claimed.

" No it's just, your the one that killed Bertha, so Finn was the reason we started being hunters, because of you." He looked at her.

" Oh wow small world, again I'm so sorry, I was new and uncontrollably." He apologised.

" Don't worry about it."

" anyway since you asked a question, I'll ask one. What's with the ring? How does work?" She asked.

" It's the jewel, lapis lazuli and of course the witch has to spell it" he explained.

" Cool, ive never met a witch just heard of them, as hunters we know all the supernatural creatures " she said proudly.

" Really go on then" he tests her.

" Vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgängers, supernatural hunters my dad was one, hybrids a werewolf and a vampire, Augustine vampires who are vampires that drink vampire blood, siphoners which are witches that channel magic cause they don't have their own, ghosts which are the dead supernaturals that are on the other side and passengers they are a bit like witches but can passenger through other bodies and live for as long as they don't get killed" she smiled proudly. But hiccup smirked.

" Well done but you forgot one thing" her eyes narrowed.

" What?"

" Original vampires"

her confusion flooded her " what's them"

" they were the first vampires ever, my dads one and so am I my mom was the original witch that turned me, my dad, my cousin, my uncle, drago, his son, alvin, his daughter and my dad's best friend into the very first vampires. To protect us from the werewolves." Astrids eyes went wide.

" You were one of nine first vampires?"

" Yeah" her head went a bit light and dizzy, maybe from the lack of sleep or the fact the guy sitting next to her was one of the first vampires ever.

" Im going to take a nap" he eyes still on him.

" Don't worry I give you my word I will not kill"

" I know" she believed him, like she had known him all her life just like that. She turned around and put her head to the side and closed her eyes drifting off in a deep sleep.


	3. In Paris with you

Astrid shot up from her slumber.

" Hey, you okay?" Hiccups voice murmured in the back ground. It was the same dream, the one with hiccup it always gets to the part when he is in front of her about to say something but she wakes up.

" Hey Astrid, are you okay ?" Hiccup snapped Astrid out of her thinking and got her attention.

" What- yeah I'm fine" could she tell him, no. Maybe. No. What would he say? What would she say? She still didn't know what it meant, she had been having dreams of him, the same one, over and over. She kept having it even though she hadn't met him before. And still does.

" Well you don't look like it, was it a nightmare? Like when parents died?" He asked carful trying not to step on dangerous grounds.

She turned and smiled at him " I stopped having nightmares about my parents death when I was 4 the academy taught me not to cry or be afraid" she looked at him, into his eyes, like it was an endless pool of history and wisdom, after all he was a thousand years old give or take.

" Bit harsh, I'm if you don't mind me asking how did they dye?" His eyes searching for something in hers, something, anything.

She gave him a warm smile to show she was fine " in a fire, and I know what you were thinking, it was none vampire related. I became a hunter because it was my family's past, I told you my dad was a supernatural hunter, I had to make my family and my parents proud" he returned a warm smile back.

" You have morals and emotions and you have bravery, I can see why you were one of the best hunters"

Astrid looked at the time on her phone the time was 9:37 am, so much has happened in the past 9 hours, it all started just gone past midnight when the two vampires were spotted coming there way, if only she had shot the girl, things would be so different.

" How long was I asleep?" She asked hiccup.

" About two and a bit hours, it's a good job you woke up, just before you did there was an announcement saying we were ten minutes away so let's get are things and hurry, I text my friend he said he is leaving London to go to Venice at 12:40 so we have to hurry." Once the train had met its platform Astrid and hiccup grabbed their things and headed up to the busy streets of London.

While hiccup was trying to get a taxi mans attention Astrid was trying to figure out more of this friend of his. " so where are we meeting him?" Once hiccup had got the taxis attention he placed the two duffle bags in the boot and joined Astrid in the back seat.

" So where are you two off too?" The drive asked.

" Err British museum please" hiccup replied.

As the taxi drove off Astrid notice the slight pale look in his face " hey hiccup, are you okay? You look un well" he turned to her looking at her like he had millions of other problems in his head than him just being under the weather.

" Let's just say I've not eaten in a while and I'm hungry " her eyes widened and her hands quickly covered her wrist, however this did not go unnoticed by hiccup.

" I told Astrid, I'm not going to hurt you" those eyes, she felt as if she could believe every word he spoke.

She shows him a warm and kind smile " I know, it's just instinct "

The taxi pulled up outside the museum and the drive turned to them " that'll be £22.50 please"

Astrid face swamped in worry, she had no money, none. Hiccup leaned closer and looked the drive in the eye " it will be on you mate" he had compelled him. The drives attitude changed instantly " on me mate, have a nice time at the museum " he said followed by a big smile. Hiccup and Astrid got out the car and hiccup grabbed the bags passing the ones with weapons to Astrid and watched as the cab drove off. Hiccup turned to see a slightly pissed off Astrid.

" What?" He questioned.

" You compelled that poor driver" she said.

" Well do you have any money, because I spent the last of mine giving it to that girl who dead." He looked at her as she lowered her her eyes.

" That's what I thought" he started walking to the front door, yet Astrid stood still.

" Astrid come on, we have to go in to meet my friend" he stated.

" Well I can't walk in there with a bag of weapons can I ? " she reminded him as she motioned towards the duffel bag on her shoulder.

he smiled at her and motioned her to follow " there is a back door, who do you think runs this place?" He started walking and soon enough she was by his side.

" Wait your friend runs this museum ?"

" He's a vampire who's 763 years old, he likes to collect things and this isn't his only museum, he has five others all over the world."

Her eyebrows raised " well it must keep him busy then " once in side hiccup and Astrid were stopped by two guards, vampires.

" It's okay it's me hiccup, he is expecting me" he motioned towards the door.

The one with dark hair spoke first " okay but only you, she can't come in " he motioned to Astrid like she was the rotten meat on a plate.

" What? No I'm not waiting out here with dumb and dumber no way" she argued, angering the two vampires however hiccup stepped in.

" Astrid please your human, it's best you stay out here" he moved her towards a bench that waited just outside the door.

" fine but if dick and Dom make any move towards me, I'll kill them " hiccup looked about at the large guards then straight to Astrid. " you think you can handle them?"

" With my eyes closed" she said proudly.

He smiled and walked past the two large men through the door. He was gone a good twenty minutes until he came out.

" Thank god, I was bored, I was thinking I should kill one of them to cheer me up " hiccup laughed at the thought and he picked up one of the bags.

" So my friend said he has not seen my dad in ages, however the last he heard my dad was with my other friend in Paris so let's go" he went to leave but Astrid stopped him.

" Wait Paris? And what friend? Hiccup you need to explain a few things" she looked at him, staring at him, no way was she going Paris with a stranger till he explained a few things.

" Look Johan said my dad is at my friends place in Paris the last he heard-" he started.

" Wait Johan, does this Johan trade by any chance?" Astrid interrupted.

" Err yeah you could say that, why?" He questioned as soon as he saw a pissed off Astrid.

" Who the hell do you think we get our fucking weapons from? His name is trader Johan, the academy buy weapons of a fucking vampire, how the bloody hell did we not see this" she was pissed, how did they miss it, Johan was very anti vampire or so she thought, he was so nice to them, he came in the day, he knew of other vampire academy', he-.

" Does Johan have a daylight ring?" She asked.

" Of course"

what the academy would think once they heard of these rings.

" If we bought our weapons from Johan could he legally take them back?" She asked. Hiccup confusion didn't stop his answer but he was still confused. " err legally yes, probably. Johan has owned them for nearly 400 years so probably" Astrid eyes gleamed and she turned to the door with the two guards pointing at it with determination.

" I need to get in there" she said while walking towards the door, yet the guards stood firm. This time it was the light haired one to speak " your not going in there tooth pick" her eyes glared at him.

" Let me through"

" no" Astrid leaned down and grabbed a long thin wooden steak and pierced it just under the light haired vampires heart leaving him on the ground and the other vampire helping his friend, Astrid took this opportunity to walk through the door with hiccup following behind.

The room was quite large with sofa here and there, on each sofa there was one or two girls lounging in their bikinis and high heels with bite marks all down their bodies. There was a large desk in the middle with a man who looked thirty sinking his teeth into a blonde girl in a navy bikini and whit heels. Astrid had gotten his attention, he withdrew his teeth from her neck and she climbed of the desk and found her way to one of the sofas.

Astrid looked around in disgust, shot a glare at hiccup then back.

" hiccup I told to your friend cami will know where your dad is, last I heard he was staying with her" Johan said taking a few steps closer to them.

astrid looked at hiccup with narrowed eyes " so this friend is a girl wow" she turned her gaze back on Johan.

" I know Johan, but I'm here for something else-" before he could finish Johan butted in.

" Another drink from my lovely ladies" he smirked as hiccups eyes went to shock.

" Johan stop, you know I had a blood bag now please, my friend here wants to speak to you" hiccup motioned to Astrid who had her eyes to the floor but soon returned back to Johan.

" oh Astrid hofferson nice to meet you" he held out his had but she did not shake it.

" How do you know me?" Johan retracted his hand and smiled at both of them.

" Snappy, I like her, she a spitting image of her" Johan stared at her, Astrid eyes narrowed and turned her gaze to hiccup for answers.

" What's he talking about?"

" don't know, just ask him your question and let's go" he said impatiently.

" Err Johan do you think you can take back all the weapons you gave to the academy up north?" She asked.

" For you dear anything" he smiled. Hiccup grabbed Astrid's arm " let's go" however she protested.

" No wait, Johan what did you mean when you said I was a spitting image of her?" Johan looked at hiccup " give us a minute?" Hiccup stared down to Astrid, she nodded and he walked out side uneasy.

" You will know soon enough, cami might tell you, she will be fascinated by you. Won't be long now till you are a vampire competing with her and the dark haired girl for hiccups affection" she looked at Johan in disguise, her a vampire, never.

" Now off you pop you will miss your flight" Astrid left that room with more confusion than when she went in, once out she saw the two guards and walked past them head high, towards hiccup who was on the phone hanging up.

" Your friend is so weird and makes no sense" she said as she grabbed one of the bags and he the other.

" Yeah but he is a good friend, and with an old debt that has just been paid off we have two first class tickets to Paris at 2:00 pm so let's get the tickets and let's go " he headed out the door where a man in a black suit waited.

" Wait hiccup how are we going to get a bag of weapons on a fight?" Astrid asked as she trailed behind him.

" I'll deal with it just get in the car Astrid" his attention turned to the man in the suit. " thanks bucket for this your debt with me is paired off " he took the tickets and placed the bags in the boot, then climbed into the car.

xx

Getting through passport control was easy, especially when you have a compelling vampire with you, it was 1:32 now and hiccup and Astrid were waiting to board the plane. Astrid kept twiddling her thumbs back and forth, she had never been on a plane, she had only lived in berk and in the academy. Since hiccup popped in her life she had been to London and is now going to Paris.

" Hey, you okay" hiccup snapped Astrid back into reality.

" Yeah fine thanks, I've just never been on a plane before, bit nervous" she admitted.

He smiled at her and placed his hand him hers, at first she was tensed but then relaxed into it.

Once boarded it was and easy flight, due to delay, they arrived in France around 5:30 ish, it then hit Astrid, 24hours ago Carlos woke her up from her slumber, 24 hours ago. Paris was busy, it was rush hour and every man and his dog was outside with taxis and cars, hiccup kept hold of astrids bag of clothes and astrids arm while she followed like a lost puppy clutching the bag of weapons. He dragged her to a limo which was driven by a vampire who was order by hiccups friend cami to collect them.

" How did cami know we were coming?" Hiccup asked the driver as Astrid placed the bags in the boot.

" Johan called, now get in cami wants to see you" hiccup and Astrid climbed in.

it was a good 45 minute drive before the limo reached a lovely villa like house on the outskirts of Paris.

" your friend live here?" Astrid asked as she stared at the house. Hiccup had both bags and was making his way inside" Many vampires like to lord it up"

" no shit" when inside hiccup gave the bags to some helpers who carried the upstairs, Astrid was bout to protest but didn't have time to, a lady with long blonde hair came through the back door she wore a lovely purple dress and nude heels.

" Hiccup long time no see" she walked closer to him, seductively until he eyes lay on Astrid, her eyes widened, staring at her up and down.

" What?" Astrid asked. What it the way she looked, was it he hair?

" Your unbelievable, how are you possible" cami replied.

astrid face was flooded with confusion, she doesn't know this vampire yet, she looked likes she knows her. Something that Johan said rung in her ear " she will be fascinated by you" what did that mean?

" Is their something wrong" cami snapped out of her gaze and looked at Astrid. " no sweety, now why don't you and hiccup head up stairs there are separate rooms and showers and fresh sheets get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept a wink" Astrid looked at hiccup for reassurance, he nodded and both followed cami upstairs. There were rooms, with beds, and showers. She would take one in the morning for now all she wanted was sleep. Deep sleep. Endless sleep.


	4. Don't you trust me

Astrid woke up to loud disturbing noise coming from within her room, her eyes could only open so much due to the lack of sleep she has had in the past 36 hours yet from what she could make out their was a large figure searching through her bags, what looks like it he found the bag he was looking for and made his way out of her room. Astrid shot out of bed and saw which bag was left. Her clothes. She realised what he had taken and quickly dashed after him scream at him to stop. She finally caught him at the bottom of the stairs trying to grab her bag of weapons out of his grasp.

" Hey give them back" however due to the fact she was human she was losing, yet her screaming had caught the attention to the rest of the house hole including hiccup and cami.

" woah woah woah what's happening here" hiccup came rushing to astrids aid while cami was sauntering in still rubbing her eyes.

" Hey give her back her stuff NOW" hiccup compelled the vampire to let go and he did.

Astrid held on to the bag for dear life but yet was not fulling understanding what just happened.

" How the hell did you do that? He's a vampire. Vampires can't compel other vampires."

she stood staring at him, but he returned her confusion with one of those hiccup smirks, she knew he was enjoying the fact he knew something a vampire hunter didn't. Oh she was kicking his ass later.

" Im an original, originals can compel other vampires who are not originals." She stared at him again longer before answering sarcastically " of course they can"

Both hiccup and Astrids gaze went from each other to the vampire who was taking the bag in the first place.

" Why were you taking her stuff" hiccup ordered, while slightly standing in front of her in away that looked like protection, this did not go unnoticed by cami or Astrid.

" Lady cami asked me to remove any weapons the young hunter may have that she could use against us, I looked and all of them could be a possible threat." Hiccups eyes reverted to cami now, who was till rubbing her eyes.

" Can I speak to you - in private " he asked her.

" Sure hot shot" cami smirked as hiccup dragged her away into a corner.

" Ooh is this where we have a cheeky make out session" he hands teasing the bottom of hiccup top. He waved her hands away and glared at her till she took this more serious.

" Why did you order that man to take Astrid's things?" He was expecting a jealously answer or something but instead he got a bit of jealousy and a bit of anger.

" You may trust the slimy bitch but she's a hunter, which means she was raised to kill us. I can't have her doing that hiccup, you may fall head over heals and drop guard but I certainly won't. Not with a face like hers." Hiccup looked back and forth between cami and Astrid.

" Do you know her or something? Because your looking at her like you know her face, even Johan but me I don't see it so what is it? Is she some world class killer and I didn't know it?"

Cami stared at her friend, she didn't know what to say to him, he wouldn't understand.

" It's best your dad explains it, talking about your dad I contacted him last night he is in Rome now, he said he will catch a plane here but knowing that drago and alvin will probably have eyes land ears on him and we can't have them figure out what you know. So what did you learn?" She asked while changing the subject. Hiccup didn't have time to argue with her and answered her question.

" Well I've told Astrid so I guess I'll have to tell you. A few years back when me and dad separated I got caught by dagur drago's son and heather alvins daughter. For months they tortured me but I did here what they were saying, something about two coffins and inside was a weapon that could kill the originals, so every full moon they were going to make sacrifices. The first was three months ago and it was 100 witches, second was two months ago and it was 100 vampires, third was last month which was 100 werewolves and in less than two weeks at the next full moon their will be another sacrifice, 100 humans. I already know about drago's men and alvins too collect humans attacking them and locking them up, I stop some of alvins men trying to grab this one girl but that ended up in her turning then dying and then of course meeting Astrid. That's why she was willing to help, cause of the humans." Once finished cami was still trying to process what was just said.

" Right... Okay I'll book a flight for Rome, we will leave in the morning, tomorrow. Today I suggest you and Astrid take the day for training, teach her how to survive an original, she has the training but not the strength, she will need it if she wants to stop this human sacrifice. There is a park a block from here take her there, I would suggest taking a guard but your and original and can't die from normal wood and I can honestly say I don't care what happens to ...her." She said the ending with such site and walked off back upstairs probably to get changed, it was 9:30 am the faster hiccup and Astrid got changed the longer they could train.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid and she gleamed up when he came over to her. " hey so can I can I keep them?" She asked motioning towards the duffel bag she still held dear.

" oh of course your going to need them anyway-" she dropped the bag and hugged him, he was a bit taken back, since when did she trust him? However it did not stop him from hugging back, yet it did not last long till she pulled herself from his grasp.

" Wait what do you mean I'll need them?" She questioned.

" well how do you feel about getting out of this house?"

she smirked " and away from cruella de'vil, I'm there" he laughed at her comment on cami, she was a little more bossy then usual.

" You know she has supernatural hearing,anyway there is a park a block from here how about we train their for the day and I will teach you how to defend yourself from a original" she looked at him like he just insulted her or something.

" Im a hunter I don't need training" gosh she was stubborn.

hiccup whizzed around to the back of Astrid before she could blink and grabbed her arms the a quarter of his strength showing her what little an original can do. She tried to struggle out of it but she couldn't she gave up trying and submitted to hiccups strength. " okay I get it you can let go now" she could feel hiccups breath down her neck that still make her tense up ever so slightly.

" What? Don't you trust me?" He let go of her hands and she turned to face him. She couldn't answer that question yet. It's only been 36 hours, how could she say she full trust this man who is still a stranger to her.

" Err I'll get changed and meet you down here in 10 okay" he nodded and she ran back up stairs to get ready living hiccup following behind slowly.

once dressed and ready the two set off to train in the park they were going to train for the whole day due to the fact Astrid did not want to go back and face cami. Hiccup and Astrid trained till three once finished Astrid was showing hiccup some of the weapons she had, he didn't know whether to be impressed or a little scared to see what she had. He had offered to go get coffee while she played around with one of her broken guns when the first hit happened. She didn't see it if hiccup was a second late she could have been killed. From about half a mile away Nathan had fired an wooden arrow that was aimed at her face or neck. Luckily for her if hiccup didn't turn up she would have been dead, he whizzed in front of her and the arrow went straight in his back. He grunted and fell to the floor, Astrid squinted her eyes to see Nathan loading another arrow in his cross bow. She grabbed hiccup and dragged him behind a near by tree than grabbed her bag and took it with her before Nathan fired the next arrow.

" Oh shit shit shit" she says, she turn to look at hiccup the arrow was deep it would take strength to pull it out.

" oh Christ what do we do? How the hell did he find me ?" As her prayers were answered cami had drove up next to them and opened the back doors to the car. " get in" Astrid grabbed her bag and hiccup and with all the strength she had pushed him and herself into the back seats of the car. Cami drove away as fast as possible as Nathan did his best to catch the car by foot. Once at home cami and Astrid pulled hiccup into the house but didn't get very far and hiccup collapsed on the floor.

" Okay stand back Astrid I'm going to pull it out " cami went to pull the arrow from hiccups back but as her palm grabbed the stem of the arrow it burned her skin like it was acid. Vervain. It must have been drenched in it , meaning it was meant for a vampire. This meant Astrid would have to pull the damn thing out herself as cami couldn't stop cursing to herself. She came closer to hiccup his breathing had increased too much the arrow must be burning his insides even though he was immortal doesn't mean he could not hurt. She grabbed the stem it was a bit damp and she yanked hiccup yelled in pain as the arrow came flying out of his back. Astrid held the arrow in her hand and looked at hiccup he was gripping his chest like it was burning but he soon calmed down and thanked Astrid for her help in getting the arrow out.

" It's the least I can do " she said as she placed the arrow on a near bye table.

xx

r. it was 9:45pm and Astrid was sitting in her room looking at some old photos on her phone. Evie had called ten time and so has mal, jay has called a few times too but she wasn't in the mood to talk to them just yet, they wouldn't understand her decision. She stayed their for some while until their was a knock at the door. The person peeped their head in. It was hiccup. She motioned him to come on in and sit on her bed, he walked in and plonked himself down , his eyes never left her.

" I just came to say thank you again for what you did for me " he said , again.

" I told you hiccup its me who should be thanking you, you saved my life today, I could have been dead."

" Anytime" he stroked her knee and then went to head to the door.

" Hiccup"

he stopped at the door and turn to see her coming up next to him.

" Before you asked me if I trusted you and I didn't answer" he nodded.

" Yeah, so?" She leaned up and placed her lips on his right cheek.

" I do trust you"

he gave her a warm smile and she returned it. He then left the room leaving her once again, alone.


	5. When in Rome

_" I know your there"_

 _It was dark, cold, yet she was not scared. She could hear him/her/it,what ever it was. A monster... A demon... Something in between. She knew what it was._

 _The speed._

 _The strength._

 _How it torments its victims, playing with them, their thoughts and fears, just like a true predator and she was its prey._

 _The worst thing was, she couldn't see all she could do was listen. To the creeks and the cracks, a gust of wind blowing on her face. It was cold, like its heart._

 _She knew she was close to death, but yet she was still not scared. All her life she had been taught not to fear, not to be afraid, not to let them win. If only she had some weapon,_ something, _to defend herself. She could kill it, she knew how, a steak to the heart. If only she had her gun and her wooden bullets._

 _She heard it move again, her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see a figure move closer, tall, thin, long ish hair, mop head as you say. By the the looks of it this demon took the shape of a man, his eyes glowed red and his teeth, two sharp like fangs._

 _she knew what it was, she had been raised to kill them, she had been raised to never fear them, she had been raised to hunt them. She knew, and as her fellow friends had died before her she will die a similar death. At the hands on a monster, the hands of a demon, the hands of a ... Vampire._

 _It raised his head and opened his mouth but this time he spoke. And when he did his eyes went back to normal and his sharp fangs retracted. The sun started to rise and the light flooded the room. Hiccups face was now clearer and so was his words._

 _" Astrid help me"_

 _xx_

Astrid shot up from her bed in camicazi' s house, her head was all over the place she didn't realise till a second later that their was a thin figure sat on her bed. She gasped and scrambled back till her back hit the head board of the bed.

" Hey hey, it's only me" the figure said. His voice familiar, she gave her eyes a few seconds to adjust and soon she realised it was hiccup, and she relaxed her body.

" Shit hiccup, don't do that. It fucks with my head." She released a big sigh and sunk back into the soft sheets of her bed.

" Sorry, was it a nightmare, like the one you had on the train?" He asked while placing his hand on her leg. If it would have been two days ago she would have freaked, but hiccup was different, he was he friend now.

" Err no, yes, I don't know, what you doing in hear again?" She couldn't tell him not yet.

" Oh well he have to be at the airport in an hour so I thought I would wake you" he patted her lag then got off her bed and walked towards her door to leave but before he did he turned to her " err, cami wants you down in 30 so I'll leave you to change" he opened the door and left her to change.

xx

Everyone got into two cars which was cami, hiccup, Astrid and three of cami's guards. As they set off Astrid couldn't help but notice the tension between hiccup and cami.

" Hey hiccup, what's up with you and cami" she knew cami would hear them with supernatural hearing or not but she really didn't care.

hiccups eyes went from cami and back " she was the first person I turned" now this was intriguing.

" Oh really when?"

" Back in the viking ages, I was only turned for a few weeks and then I turned her by accident of course, due to healing her and then her dying" she smiled at him, she knew he would never wish this curse on anyone.

" I never really asked how come your mom turned you in the first place, must be one heck of a spell." She asked intrigued to know the hole story.

" Well it was because of the werewolves" her eyebrows increased with hight.

" There are werewolves on berk?"

" of course, and back in them days they used to run around freely on a full moon instead of locking themselves up like they do now. Anyway every full moon the werewolves would at least kill one civilian, by accident since they had no control but one would die. Anyway one night my younger sister anya was out with a boy, she was only seventeen, and engaged to this boy. In the morning I found her and him dead, ripped to shreds." Hiccups eyes had welled up and was trying to force the tears back in, Astrid winded her fingers into his squeezing his hand for comfort and he squeezed it back.

" Anyway, my mom called on the dark spirits and asked for help, and with that you have the originals. But berk had kicked us out since we ourselves were monsters and we left, due to the fact my dad wanted peace, but drago, dagur, alvin and heather didn't." He looked at her she gave him a warm smile to tell him it was okay.

" So that's the story then, I'm guessing cami stayed with you for some years. That's why your so close."

" Yeah we were staying together for a few years then went our separate ways." However cami added an extra bit just to satisfy her own needs.

" Plus we slept together" Astrid face frowned a little and hiccups went red, while cami's had a satisfied smirk on. The rest of the journey was awarded until they reached the airport.

xx

they landed in Rome for 2:46pm, hiccups dad had a car come pick them up and take them to the place they were staying. The car went through these two huge gates and into the grounds of hiccups dad luxurious home. They drive was nice and long, with gardens and water features. At the end a lovey mansion that looked like it housed over 20 people. They stopped outside the front door two large figures stood waiting for them to greet them. Hiccup got out one side and hugged the man with the big red beard, must be his dad, same hair colour and eyes. Astrid walked over to the boot to get her bags.

" Dad I've missed you" hiccup pulled from the hug to look at his dad properly.

" Me too son, I thought I'd never see again but I never stopped looking and when cami called and said you and some hunter had shown up my heart was beating so fast I couldn't believe it. Talking about this hunter show me her I want to thank the girl in person" hiccup turned to get Astrid from the car and bring her to his dad.

" Dad this is Astrid" Astrid stood looking at this large man, however his smile had faltered once his eyes saw her, the guy next to him too, the one with the long mustache.

" ingrid?" Shock on both of their faces, hiccups dad turn to the other one.

" Gobber it can't be how is she alive?"

" I don't know Stoick"

Astrid stood their confused and uncertain. This had happened too many times what in the name of hell was going on? But hiccup had already beaten her to it.

" Okay can somebody explain to me what the hell is happening? Juan, cami, dad and gobber, you all know something that I don't. You all look at her like she is a ghost or something and her name is Astrid dad not ingrid. Now please someone tell me what's going one cause I don't understand." Gobber and cami's eyes didn't leave the ground but Stoick stood firm and looked at hiccup in the eyes, he had to tell him he could keep it a secret any more.

" No you don't understand, cause we had your mother get rid of your memories. Ingrid was your fiancé hiccup and back then to turn us into what we are today we had to make the sacrifice of special blood. Ingrid was that person and you didn't know that till after we had turned you and it was too painful for you to cope so we removed any trace of her from your life. Me and your mother didn't know it was ingrids blood drago back then was our friend and when he said he had found the person we didn't know. I'm sorry son." Once said stoicks eyes went to the floor like the rest of them.

" Why don't you just get your mother to give your memories back?" Astrid suggested. Hiccup turned to her, his face still trying to process what his dad just said. " my mums was murdered over a 1000 years ago, by drago, we never found the body" Astrid didn't say another word for a few minutes no one did, but Astrid still didn't understand one thing.

" I still don't understand why everyone looks at me weird though?" All eyes turned to her, she suddenly felt like she should of kept her mouth shut.

Cami was the first to speak " don't you get it?"

" No"

hiccup walked up to her and took her hands in his " Astrid, it means your a doppelgänger."

" What?"


	6. When the moon rises so does their fear

"Ye a wee doppelgänger " gobber said.

She needed space that's what, she couldn't deal with this. How? Was it her name hofferson? How? What didn't make this better was the fact that she had the face of hiccups dead fiancé. How? She was supernatural. Somehow.

" how?"

" Hofferson. It's your name Bertha and Finn hofferson, they had a daughter ingrid hofferson. She is your doppelgänger ancestor and hiccups former love of his life." Cami said spitefully, Astrid winced at that she didn't know why but she did.

" you know what cami, what's your fucking problem? You have had it in for Astrid since you met her" hiccup butted in.

" What's my problem? My problem is that you have been head over heels for this girl since day one hiccup. She is a hunter and you trust the bitch." Astrid had her hand already on her gun ready, now at was she getting in the middle of two old vampires fighting.

" Yeah I trust her, cause she has helped me " he stood his ground.

" How? All I know I'd she just put hunters on our trail" hiccup went to argue his point again but Astrid cut him off she knew cami was right.

" Stop, she's right all I've done is brought you more trouble" he went to argue with her this time but Stoick cut him off.

" This might be true but I think it was destined, since you Astrid are a doppelgänger and if drago or alvin see's you they will be intrigued, especially dagur since he had a thing for ingrid too." Astrid and hiccup stared at him was it just them or did it get awkward too fast.

" Well is it just me or have we stood outside too long come on let's meet the rest of the family and friends." Gobber suggested, while everyone followed them inside. The mansion was all antics and old paintings, it looked like a medieval castle. The staircase was right in front and lead up stairs however they turned right and went down this long corridors. Astrid saw people running around cleaning the house up, humans, she thought they were slaves until they started smiling and waving as Stoick walked past. They entered a large room that was full of people all sitting down and having drinks that were being served. Astrids first instinct was to panic but her fears went away as soon as she heard a loud bark come from behind them. Soon a massive black dog came barging past and jumped on top of hiccup, she wanted to help somehow but soon enough hiccup started hugging and loving the dog.

" Hey bud missed you to, gosh you have grown big how old are you now 3-4? Aww your all grow up." And with that hiccup got up, the commotion had grabbed the rest of the people who were in the rooms attention and they came over greeting with hugs. It was going well until one of the vampires had noticed Astrid and whizzed over to her and pounced on top with teeth showing and eyes glowing. She was sure her was going to rip out her throat until she felt the pressure faded away and someone helping her to her feet. It was hiccup.

she dust herself down and hiccup was examining her neck for bites, there was none yet he did find her head was bleeding. " are you okay?"

" I'm fine, just sore" hiccup stood in front of her and looked at the vampire directly.

" what the hell?" He asked the vampire as he just got up from being on the ground.

" What?" He spat. " are you fucking kidding me? Hic this is a hunter and your asking me what the hell?" The vampires came into astrids sight properly, she knew this vampire, she knew him well. He was the first vampire that tried to kill her.

" Hiccup who's this?" She gestured to the pissed of vamp In front of them.

" He's my cousin, snotlout." Hiccups eyes still fixed on him.

" As in the cousin who is the original?"

" Yeah" Astrid smirked.

" Well well well, looks like you hiccup were not the first original I've seen" she walked past hiccups protection and stood looking at snotlout.

" Wait you know him?" Hiccup still not to far from astrids aid.

" Know him, he tried kill me. It was 4 years ago I think, I was eighteen and on one of my missions I saw this one and a blond wench sinking their teeth in a poor bakers boy. So I shot a bullet at the blonde one, she died, then I shot one at him he kept on coming closer it was only when jay shot an wooden arrow at him that he whizzed off." Hiccup walked passed Astrid and stood in front of her looking at her.

" You shot sasha?" Astrids smirk turned to worry and concern.

" Oh my god was she nice, did I kill an innocent" hiccup smiled at her this is what her learn to love...like about Astrid she had morals.

" No, sasha and snotlout went out and hurt an innocent person, when we heard sasha was dead we still punished snotlout for what he did, as we vampires have morals too". She let go of the sigh she was holding and relief spread across her face.

Snotlout still looked at her like he was going to rip out her throat. Stoick purposely make hiccup and Astrid to come with in to talk some more about the next full moon, manly he didn't want any type of fighting in his house.

xx

" the next full moon is in a week and a bit hiccup I need you to promise to help Astrid train, since we could do with a hunters trick up our sleeves." Stoick said after hiccup had explain the whole situation.

hiccup turn his head and smiled back to Astrid " I can do that" he left his dad to discuss the rest with gobber and hiccups uncle spitlout.

" So what first, running, fighting-" however hiccup cut her off.

" Sleeping for you, we will train in the morning, and then we will also discuss witches too" he said as he was taking her up stairs.

" What's witches dot to do with this?"

" Well the full moon only holds so much power, they will only open one coffin after the 100 people are sacrificed." He came up to one door and opened it. It was a nice sized room.

" Mines just up this corridor last door on your left, you can't miss it. You know if you wanted me." She walked in and lay down on the bed before she knew it she was asleep.

hiccup smiled to himself, humans, he took her shoes off and her jacket and placed he legs under the sheets and left the room as Astrid slept peaceful.

xx

ONE WEEK AND A BIT LATER

Over the last few days hiccup has been training Astrid none stop, while Stoick tried his hardest to fine where the sacrifice will be, he later found out it would be held in berk funny enough. Stoick had informed that their with gothi was taken and being forced but them to cast the spell. The day before the full moon, they all arrived at berk, in the small village that was once their home, hiccup had introduced Astrid to three other friends too, ruffnut, tuffnut, and fishlegs. They were all unusual but nice in their own way. The day came of the full moon and Astrid could help but keep her eye on the horizon, waiting. The moment came where he sun was down and the moon was rising, Astrid stared out of the hotel window as hiccup walked beside her and locked fingers with her.

" Are you scared?" She asked at random.

" Yeah, are you?" She didn't reply fast. She was thinking.

" At the academy we are trained not to fear..." She stopped their like she wanted to say more but didn't know how.

" But" hiccup continued.

" But, I'm not their anymore and I can say that I'm terrified." She looked at him as he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

the moon was rising higher and higher, everyone set off to the far side of the island not knowing what they were facing. But as the moon rises so did their fear.


	7. Something dear inside that coffin

They walked for what seemed hours, many of the vampires kept the vamp whizzing to a minimum manly so drago or alvin didn't see them before the ritual. Hiccup stayed by astrids side the whole time, the hike was across large hills and due to the fact Astrid didn't have super speed or endless energy hiccup said he would help if she got left behind. However Astrid was very stubborn and insisted she walks the whole way without help. It took everyone nearly 2 hours before they could see some of drago's and alvin's men circling a large area.

" Right that's probably where gothi, drago,alvin and the coffin is" Stoick announced.

" Don't forget, heather and dagur will be there too" hiccup added. Which made Astrid think, them four where originals and the last she heard originals can't be killed by any normal wooded steak.

" wait, how do we kill them, sure drago and alvin's men can be killed normally but as you said originals can't be killed" Astrid stated, she knew this plan wouldn't work. Yet hiccup knew otherwise.

" Well we can be killed by the wood of an old white oak tree, however we as the originals we burned it to the ground, but to be safe gothi made this" he pulled out one thin silver dagger and passed it to her.

" What would this do" she gestured to the dagger in her hands.

" Well that dipped into the burnt ash of the White oak tree can kill an original if you keep the dagger in their." She smiled and passed it back to him, now they had a fighting chance.

" Okay then let's go" she smirk and followed the rest of the vampires.

xx

everyone took their post, hiccup, his dad and gobber took one post to the left, while Astrid and cami took the post at th right. The rest of the vampires stood their ground around the encircled area. It was clear gothi could only open the coffin after the sacrifice of 100 people, yet they were still nowhere to be found.

hiccup could see dauber and heather bring the coffin out in between four sticks on fire. In front of the coffin was a large circle that looked like it was already been spelled. Drago brought out gothi with alvin following behind.

" Brother!" Dagur shouted, hiccup tensed up he knew dagur was talking to him.

" I know your here, because I can smell you human girlfriend and where she goes you follow" hiccup made a move to go closer only Stoick stopped him. " don't not yet" hiccup held fire a little longer.

" Okay then fine we will do this my way, savage? Derek? Bring out our guests." Hiccup watched as savage brought out cami with a steak to her heart and Derek brought Astrid out holding her tight. He made a move again.

" Hiccup don't" Stoick grabbed his arm but hiccup pulled away.

" Dad he has Astrid I can't, I have to go" Stoick stood their and put down his arm allowing hiccup to go out in the open. Dagur saw him straight way. " now their you are, can I tell you something brother, you doppelgänger girlfriend here has been in my eyesight ever since she was ten years old." Hiccup eyes narrowed as Derek let go of Astrid and pushed her towards dagur, their he stood behind her, lips inches from her neck.

" What's that supposed to mean?" He asked taking another step forward.

" it means that spell are very tricky and you need ingredients and one that is very hard to find is doppelgänger blood." Hiccups eyes went high as he went to whiz up to get Astrid but heather and alvin had already stopped him as dagur sinker his teeth deep inside Astrid neck. Screams that all you could hear as Astrid tried to fight. He pulled out from her neck with blood dripping down his mouth. Her blood.

" Oh wow hiccup now I know why you like her so much, she tastes delicious." He held her firmly over the coffin letting three drops of her blood fall on top of the coffin, he then threw her of the ground all weak and small. Her them turned to gothi " now. Or I'll kill the doppelgänger" gothi started chanting and suddenly the large circle un cloaked as 100 people appeared, the sacrifice was happening.

" Did you know brothr that doppelgänger blood means a lot to a witch, so gothi really is saving astrids life." That's when hell broke loose all of stoicks vampires came out to try and save the people, only thing was that no vampire could enter inside the circle. So now it was war, vampires fight vampires as gothi chanted and Astrid bled out. She sat up and looked inside the circle she didn't know any of them they alll looked scared. Yet their was one she did notice. Nathan.

she stood up if vampires could enter many be people could, she started to walk closer until Nathan saw her." Astrid help us please we can't get out we are all chained up"

She came up to the line of the circle and passed through, she then started to help try and pull the chains off but they were not bugging. All of a sudden the ring around the circle went up in flames, they had run out of time and Astrid was still inside the circle.

" Astrids?" Hiccup was on the out side trying his best to get in. It was to late. But Nathan had other ideas, he picked her up and launched her past the flames just In time as the insides of the circle went up in flames too burning every last one of the humans. She watched in horror to see a guy who raised her burn to death. Hiccup stood beside her and bit into his wrist held it in front of her.

" Drink, my blood can heal you" but she shook her head.

" well hello bother" dagur stood their with a large branch that he had pulled off a tree and aimed to throw it a hiccup, he pushed Astrid out of the way as the large branch in paled him just under his heart, sending him flying onto the ground. Astrid turned to see dagur walking towards her only to be stopped by a few of stoicks vampires. She took the chance and scrambled over to hiccup.

he looked pale as she pulled the branch out yet her was not healing fast enough and dagur was getting closer.

" hiccup, what going on? Why are you not healing?"

His eyes opened slightly and looked at his opened wound. " I've not fed in a few days " she turned to see dagur getting closer, and the she looke at her hands. Blood. She turned to hiccup and helped him sit up.

" hiccup drink my blood" his eyes opened in shock.

" What? No!" He protested.

" Hiccup, dagur is getting closer and he is going to kill us, I need to save me, to save us" he looked at her and she nodded. She trusted him, more than she should but she did. And when hiccups teeth sank into her neck, she didn't feel pain. She wasn't scared. She weirdly felt safe. She turned her head slightly and saw dagur extremely close.

" Hiccup!" And before she knew it hiccup was gone from her side and over near dagur piercing the silver dagger through his heart.

" Brother?"

" I am not your brother" he pushed in in deeper " this is for my mother" dagur then desiccated and his body fell to the ground.

" As long as we don't pull it out he will stay dead." Hiccup said.

" Dagur!" Hiccups head turned towards drago as he saw dagurs desiccated body next to hiccup, he then whizzed off with is men following him along with alvin and heather too.

they were gone, but that didn't mean they would see the last of them, since their was only one coffin here, where was the other? Stoick went to stop gothi from chanting by shaking her, she stopped chanting and looked at him " are you okay gothi?" She nodded and he then helped her towards the others.

hiccup looked at Astrid neck it looked sore. " are you sure you don't want any of my blood to heal that right up?" She shook her head again.

" Im sure" hiccup and Astrid went up to his dad and the rest, a few had died but not a lot. Astrid gaze was becoming blurry and she could stand up straight but before she had a complete black out the coffin lid opened up wide causing everyone turn their heads as a thin figure sat up from inside and climbed out, many gasped but Astrid didn't know who it was. The last thing she heard was the should of hiccups voice before everything went black.

" Mom?"

xx

Astrid woke up in a bed, that was not in her room, her eyes scanned the room to see hiccup sat right next to her staring at her.

" Hey" she smiled.

" Hey" he smiled back.

She went to sit up but felt a throbbing pain in her neck, oh right she was bit. " wow Ast, you was bit pretty bad just take it easy. He pushed her back down and she lay her head on a soft pillow, it smelt like him. Was this his room?

" Am I in your room?" She asked looking around and then she saw hiccups dog on a bed that said toothless on it. Yep she was defiantly in his room.

" Yep"

she went and felt her neck to fine a bandage on it. " who?"

" Well when you fainted we brought you back to the hotel, gothi then bandaged you up and we got on the first flight to Rome. I thought my bed was one of the comfiest so you could sleep in that." His smiled then turned to worry and concern, she knew he felt guilt.

she grabbed his hand and gave it little squeeze." Hey, you don't need to feel sorry okay, I said it was okay, you saved my life." She smiled at him and soon enough his smiled returned too.

" So what did I miss?" She said finding the strength to sit up.

" Well it was my mom in the coffin, she said when drago had captured her before she could kill herself she had trapped herself in that coffin and it could only open with doppelgänger blood to open it, the other coffin has an original in it, a 10th one, she said she kept it in their and attached her life to the original, which means my mum has an immortal life as long as that original doesn't die. Gothi is now trying to find a way to change that to dagur who is in a coffin in the seller . The coffin with the 10th original in can only open on an eclipse, which is in two months by the way. But she said if drago did open it we will have to kill that original since who ever it is, it's a monster. So that's why we are putting moms life with dagurs."

astrid sat their took her a while to actually under stand but she still had one question.

" So why all this to get your mom and some original out of two coffins?"

" Years ago drago found out what if my mom and some doppelgänger did a spell if could find a way to kill originals without a white oak steak. But mom would never do that since she would loose us in the process" she squeezed his hand again.

" So the eclipse is in two months you say, so what do we do in the mean time?" He smiled " I don't know"

xx

2 MONTHS LATER ( Astrids birthday)

a lot has happened in two months, training, getting to know hiccups mom. She said that to open the next coffin would have to be in Rome itself since it was valka ancestors that were born here. Hiccup and Astrid had gotten a lot closer, they became best friends, and so did Astrid and ruffnut. Ruff always used to tease Astrid about her and hiccup all the time. " you know it's only a matter of time before you jump into his bed" this brought awarded towards her and cami, but apart from that everything was going okay. Cami was coming closer to Astrid, due to the fact they went out shopping for Astrids new clothes, cami keeps saying she lives with vampires so she needs to dress like them.

" What no"

" you know Ast I have to agree with cami there" ruff butted in.

" Ruff?"

" What? Look boots and jackets are good, but just change the boots to high heels and the jacket to a leather jacket, nice top, cute jeans, make up and curly hair and their you have it you look like a vamp." Astrid couldn't believe she was doing this but by the end of the day other vamps were asking if she was turned.

it got to Astrids birthday, her phone was binging with text of jay, mal, Evie and Carlos she still didn't answer them, especially now Nathan was dead. Hiccup had gave up the day to make this day all about her, he put a party in a barn not far from home, everyone came, it had been a while since they all celebrated a birthday that actually meant something. It was nice, music, dancing, a few blood bags here and there but Astrid got used to them at least they were not people. And a few vamp games which Astrid herself did not get into, it all changed when the bar went up into flames and vampire hunters were stood outside all lead by one person. Max.

" Where's my brother bitch?"


	8. Because I'm in love with you

The barns beams fell as the wood caught on fire crashing in the middle, many vampires made a run for it, some getting shot in the process. Lots made it out and into the woods, many waited for Stoick to come out to, yet he was still in the building.

" Astrid? Astrid?" Hiccups voice came from the flames, catching her attention. She saw him across the barn near his dad she went to cross only for another beam falling in between them.

" Hiccup we have to go" Stoick stood and took hiccup arm when another beam crashed in the middle of them, all hiccup could hear was his dad's voice telling him to get out. He saw a gap in the burning wood and made a run for it, running into the forest to catch up with the others.

Once into the woods he saw a few of his friends running deep into the trees, ran by them and catched them up. " fish, ruff, tuff? Hey where is the others?" He asked.

" I don't know hic I saw many of them run this way" fishlegs said while pointing towards a group of people. The four of them walked up to see if everyone was their, hiccup saw his mum and dad standing by gobber, he ran up to him to see if everyone was their.

" Hey is everyone okay?" He asked looking around.

" Some died but most are here" Stoick replied. Hiccup kept scanning and he didn't see one person.

" Wait, where's Astrid?" Stoick went to answer but nothing came out. He didn't know.

" you don't know where Astrid is?" He started turning around pushing past people searching for her. Nothing. He turned to his dad " she might be in the building" he went to head towards the burning building when Stoick grabbed his arm.

" Son they are shooting anyone in sight."

" In an original"

" but son"

" dad she could die"

" I know that but son"

hiccup pulled his arm out from stoicks grasp " dad! I'm in love her. I can't let her die" he then turned and whizzed off towards the burning building. Ruff went to follow but Stoick stopped her too.

" No! My son made his own decisions I will not allow anyone else to die"

xx

Astrid woke up to heat burning on her face and a throbbing pain in her right leg, she looked around she was still inside the burning barn. She looked down to see her right leg trapped under a beam, it hurt really bad and trying to pull it out was no use. She could hear someone coming closer, the first thing she thought of doing was defending herself so she grabbed a burning piece of wood and held it out only to see the person was jay.

she realised this sigh she was holding in and dropped the wood as jay just stood their.

" Jay? Help me this beam is on my leg and the barn is burning down" he stared at her still, not moving.

" Jay?" He wouldn't leave her, he was her friend.

" Jay?" Her eyes started to well up with tears.

" Jay? Please?" He suddenly got out of his gaze and went over to lift the beam. It was too heavy. He tried and tried but it wouldn't move.

" Ast I can't, I'm not strong enough" he said to her.

" But I am" hiccup came out of the side and went over to the beam, before he lift he turned to jay. " when I lift, you drag he out, then get out cause this place is coming down." He nodded and grabbed hold of Astrid. Hiccup lifted the beam and Astrid was dragged out, her her leg would not stop bleeding. Jay turned to hiccup and he told him to get out. He ran for the nearest escape leaving Astrid to hiccups aid. He looked down at her leg no way was he getting her out of this alive un less...

" Ast your bleeding pretty badly, please just drink my blood" she looked at him as he bit into his wrist and held it out. But this time she took it. She drank his blood until her leg was completely healed then hiccup took her in his arms and whizzed her out of their before the building came down on top of them.

xx

once home, Astrid went straight upstairs to bed, while hiccups dad asked hiccup for a little talk about what had just happened.

" What now?" Hiccup said crossing his arms.

" You went in" Stoick replied.

" Yeah and if I didn't she would be dead"

" I understand that but still-" however hiccup cut in off.

" But nothing. Don't give me crap about that, cause I know that you wouldn't leave mom in their. I love her dad. I couldn't let her die." He then walked off and went up stairs off to his room.

once at his door he opened in and went inside, yet he did not expect so see someone their." Hey what you doing here?" He asked as Astrid sat up properly on his bed.

" Oh nothing just was waiting for you" he smiled and sat be side her. " not that I'm not complaining, it's just un expected" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

" I just wanted to say thank you" he squeezed it back. " any time"

" though it was stupid of you" his smiled faulted a little. " what do you mean"

" what if you were caught or something" not again.

" Gosh you and dad are the same" his voice raised alittle, this took Astrid back a little .

" Woah, I was just saying "

" yeah you said. You know that thank you would have been fine. I went in their Astrid because you were in their, I went in their Astrid because I'm in love with you, I went in their because you could have died." He buried his face into his hands in anger as Astrid just sat their processing what was just said. She crouched in front of him looking for his eyes, she couldn't find them.

" Your in love with me?" He raised his head a little I thought. Shit. He did just say that.

" I know it's stupid your a hunter and I'm a vampire I get it" she smiled and lead forward crashing her lips into his. She pushed him further on to the bed until his head reached the pillows and she lay on top of him. He pulled way unfortunately.

" Wait, but the whole hunter, vamp thing"

" I don't care, I've lived the best two months of my life. I choose you." He smiled and flipped them around so now he was on top and kissed her again. This was more passionate than hiccup could have imagined, sure he had been around for 1000 years but this time, this with Astrid it meant something. He took her jacket off first, then his. Her hands roamed up and down his back , while hiccups were in her hair and roaming down her breasts. His hand then made its way to the bottom of her top, teasing with it, wanting to lift it up higher. She stopped kissing him for a breath. He looked at her and smiled.

" Hey"

" I'm sorry hic-"

" it's fine, we don't have to do anything not yet"

she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck " I want too. I just want to remember it all" she un wrapped her arms and took off her top, and then took of his. For the rest of the night they lay their taking each others clothes off one by one, hiccup made sure his lips and hands had touched every possible place their was. Her lips, her neck, her collarbone, her chest, down her breast and around them, and leaving a traile down her stomach and back up again not missing a single bit of her body untouched.

Astrid moans made its was to his ear, and as he slipped in between her legs Astrid whispered how much she loved him. Again and again. They went on for hours, until Astrid being human and all could take much more, hiccup lay back down and let her fall asleep on his chest, he watched as she breathed he watched her beauty. And soon enough he drifted off himself thinking off her and only her.

 _" I know your there"_

 _It was dark, cold, yet she was not scared. She could hear him/her/it,what ever it was. A monster... A demon... Something in between. She knew what it was._

 _The speed._

 _The strength._

 _How it torments its victims, playing with them, their thoughts and fears, just like a true predator and she was its prey._

 _The worst thing was, she couldn't see all she could do was listen. To the creeks and the cracks, a gust of wind blowing on her face. It was cold, like its heart._

 _She knew she was close to death, but yet she was still not scared. All her life she had been taught not to fear, not to be afraid, not to let them win. If only she had some weapon,_ something, _to defend herself. She could kill it, she knew how, a steak to the heart. If only she had her gun and her wooden bullets._

 _She heard it move again, her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see a figure move closer, tall, thin, long ish hair, mop head as you say. By the the looks of it this demon took the shape of a man, his eyes glowed red and his teeth, two sharp like fangs._

 _she knew what it was, she had been raised to kill them, she had been raised to never fear them, she had been raised to hunt them. She knew, and as her fellow friends had died before her she will die a similar death. At the hands on a monster, the hands of a demon, the hands of a ... Vampire._

 _It raised his head and opened his mouth but this time he spoke. And when he did his eyes went back to normal and his sharp fangs retracted. The sun started to rise and the light flooded the room. Hiccups face was now clearer and so was his words._

 _" Astrid help me"_

 _she saw hiccup collapse right in front of her she rushed to his aid only to find a white oak steak in his back, he was dead._

 _" hiccup! No no no wake up, please don't leave me hiccup?" She shook his body but nothing, she heard a girl laugh from hide, she turned around and nothing. She had no weapons, no hiccup. So she ran. She ran to this door and opened it but as soon as she did she was thrown back and pushed up against the wall only by no other than her self._

 _or was it._

 _" Hello my shadow self" she closed her eyes and all of a sudden she was back in the burning building only she had no hiccup she was stuck and alone and the whole building burned to the ground with her in it._

 _Xx_

she woke up grabbing hiccups arm tight causing her to wake him up too . She didn't know where she was at first she was confused.

" Hey, hey Astrid are you okay?" She locked eyes on to hiccup. He was okay.

" Your okay" she lead in closer and hugged him and he wrapped his arm around her bare back.

" Of course I'm okay, are you?" She didn't say anything, she just stayed quiet.

" You know Ast, you not in the academy anymore you can show emotion. Especially around me." She sat up properly and looked at him.

" I don't know why it upsets me it just does, I've had the same dream for over three months now and I can't sleep. I just want to sleep" he place one of his hands on her cheek and stroked it. " okay, c'mere" he pulled her down on top of him and started stroking her bare back with his hand. " my mom did this to me when I was young and had bad dreams, obviously less romantic but still" she hummed to reply.

" you like it then?" Again she hummed, this made him smile as he watched her fall asleep again, but this time he stayed awake, for if she woke up, he would be able to comfort her.


	9. The monster that you created

Astrid woke up to the sunlight crashing on her eyes, she had slept. Her eyes opened wider to see herself in hiccups room, in his bed, on his chest. Her memories flooded back to the night before, the endless love making, and the whispers. She could still feel his arm rubbing up and down her back. Had he not slept? She raised her head a little to see hiccup wide awake smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile herself.

" Hey"

" good morning beautiful " he stopped rubbing her back and left his had flat, resting it.

" Did you not sleep?" She asked snuggling in more.

" Vampires don't need sleep, they can do, but they don't need too. I thought I would stay up and watch you sleep" she smirked into his chest and replied " creep" she could hear his laugh, she lover that laugh.

" Did you sleep well?" He asked, she raised her head and rested her chin on his chest. " like a baby"

" well maybe tonight I'll do it again" her eyebrows raised at what he said and he soon tried to back track what her said.

" I mean- i mean you don't have to. I mean sleep hear. If you- you know want to. I want you to. What am I saying?" She laughed and then lead up to kiss those lips once more.

" I can stay here tonight, and the next night, and next night" she kissed him again and again.

he suggested " why don't you just move in here?" She looked at him. Was he serious. She smiled, he was.

" I could sleep in here" she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, where it belonged.

" Can i ask a question?" Hiccups voice asked.

" Ask away"

" was I your first?" She retracted her her head and looked at him for a while before speaking. " that bad then" he stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her temple.

" No, I could tell. You looked nervous." She sat up properly, while covering her chest with some sheets." I mean I wasn't a Virgin. I lost my virginity to a drunk night. I didn't remember anything, so yeah I was nervous, this was the first time I knew what I was doing." She looked ashamed, she was a woman and she hated feeling this way. But hiccup however sat up next to her and laughed.

" it's not funny" she grabbed one of the pillows and smashed it on his head, she went to do it a second time but him being a vampire, stopped her.

" Astrid, I've been alive for over 1000 years, you think that's bad? I slept with one girl who had a twin, I then slept with the twin cause I thought it was her. " she didn't know what to say, laugh, tease. She went with laugh and ended up with a pillow to the face.

" what ever" he lay back in bed. For a while nothing until he felt her crawling on top of him, kissing any piece of skin she could find. Up his neck then to his lips. She stopped and stared at him, admired him, stroking his hair. " I love you" she leaned down and kissed him again.

After countless of times of kissing they lay next to each other, in each other's arms thinking mainly Astrid had a question, one that had been on her mind for ages, she didn't know if now was the best time but what the heck.

" Hic" he hummed in response " you know your mom, why don't you or your dad be her lifeline support, instead of that rotting corpses down stairs?" He looked at ready to say something smart, but didn't. He just stared at her, thinking a little. " well it would make sense. What made you think of it?"

" I want them all dead" he looked at her, she wasn't kidding.

" We have no weapon." She sat up to make her argument more clearer. " then we find one, but I want them dead, they killed Nathan. Now I know he was a dick but him and max raised me, I want them dead." She was more serious than ever, she wanted them out of her life for good. He sat up next to her and kissed her. " I want them dead to" she smiled and kissed him if felt right, like nothing could go wrong. Until Stoick walked in, hiccup forgot to lock the door. " son we need to tal- oh sorry" as soon as his eyes landed on them he back track out the room closing the door behind them.

" Shit, we will never hear the end of that you know" hiccup told her.

" I know, come on let's get dressed, it's the eclipse today, round 6 ish we best get going " she hopped out of hiccups grasp and started to search for her clothes that were thrown onto the floor. Hiccup did the same, once dressed the two headed to the door, but hiccup had another idea.

" hop on" he stepped in front of her showing her his back. " what?"

" Hop. On" he motioned his back. Was he serious.

" On your back?" Her eyes narrowed.

" Yeah"

" why?" What was he planning.

" Don't you trust me?" He looked at her and without hesitation she replied. " with my life"

he smiled at her comment then turned around and motioned to his back. " then hop on" she did as she was told wrapping her arms and legs around him.

" So what are you doing?" She asked.

" You will see" he whizzed off through the door, down the corridor and down the stairs only to stop at the entrance of the mansion. Astrid held on for dear life still. She didn't let go yet their was a big smile on her face, and hiccup knew it.

" So did you like it ?" She nodded.

" Yeah" breathless that's what she was.

" Want to do it again?" He asked but she slipped off as fast as possible turning to him. " heck no!"

Out from the side came snotlout and ruff. Where as everyone had gotten used to Astrid being around snot didn't take to much of a liking to her. He grunted as he saw her.

" I'll catch up with you later ruff, I'll leaves you with the love birds." He turned and left leaving ruff to talk with hic and Ast.

" Sorry about him." He eyes narrowed as she looked at hiccup and Astrid, the was they stood, the way they was acting, something was different.

" Something's changed, you guys are acting different, and Astrid you looked flushed." The two separated from each other a little making it less obvious but ruff had already figured it out, her eyes shot open in excitement.

" oh my god, you guys had sex" she stared at them till Astrid fessed up.

" Shes my friend hic, I have to tell her" before she could continue, ruff had already begun her victory dance.

" I knew it,and I was right. I knew it, and I was right. Tuff owes me some money, tuff owes me some money"

" come let's get out of here" hiccup said, taking Astrids had and leading her out, leaving ruff to finish her dance.

xx

it took a while to go through the whole plan but after a while the plan was sorted, all they had to do was wait,it was mainly chatting and talking, and well for ruff gossiping about hiccup and Astrids night together. After a good few hours they set off it was far from their home really, just about 45 minutes drive. When they arrived they were expecting drago and alvins men surrounding the place but nothing. Valka made it very clear what ever was in that coffin could not come back out. But after scouting around all they found was the coffin but it was open.

" No!" Valka shouted and she ran over to the coffin, there was nothing inside. Drago can strolling out out with abig smile on his face.

" What have you done?" Valka asked him.

" I opened it and instead of killing it, it wanted you dead as much as I did, so I'll let you deal with the monster that you created."

He whizzed off leaving them all confused and that's when Astrid heard it. The same laugh. The one from her dream, only this time it was real, she could hear it getting closer and closer it was when something tapped her on the shoulder she was for sure. She turned around and look directly at - well herself.

" Hello my shadow self"

" ingrid" she spat out.

xx

hiccup couldn't believe it, neither could cami or Stoick or any of them, they all beloved she died 1000 years ago, but here she was in flesh.

" Ingrid was the monster?" Hiccup turned to his mother.

" I'm sorry hiccup" she let her head hang low as all eyes reverted back to ingrid as she examined Astrid, circling her.

" You really didn't change your type now did you hiccup?" Her eyes still on Astrid.

" I mean don't get me wrong she is beautiful, but she is a bit porky on the face" making Astrid eyes roll.

" We have the same face" she added.

" But I'm prettier" Ingrid the whizzed off to hiccup, circling him looking at him up and down. " hey hot shot, you are looking fine" but his face never changed the disused that it was holding.

" you mean nothing to me" she scoffed at his comment. " right mummy witch took away your memories, but I can get them back" she flirted.

" No need I already did, and I still love her" his head bobbed over to Astrid, where for once in her life Astrid felt special and wanted.

" And plus, I didn't need my memories to tell me how much of a psychotic, manipulative bitch you are" her eyes narrowed and she looked at him deeper.

" Fine. You wanna play the nasty game. But let me tell you a little secret" she leaned in and whispered in his ear. " If I can't have you, on one can."

She quickly whizzed over to Astrid and before anyone could stop her, she snapped Astrid neck leaving her life less body to fall onto the ground with a gut wrenching smack.

" Oops" and then she was gone, into the woods. But hiccup didn't care, he ran to Astrid body shaking it, seeing if their was any life at all.

" Astrid? No no no! Astrid?" He kept on shaking and shaking but nothing, it was only when Stoick had grabbed him off the body that cami went to check the plus. She checked and then held her head low. Their was no plus.

" No"

" son"

" no"

" I'm sorry"

hiccup couldn't take his eyes of her. I never wanted this. " mom do something"

" I can't bring people back from the dead hiccup" she replied looking down to Astrid body.

ruffnut cried into snotlouts chest, even he was upset, she didn't deserve to die. However in the mist of this trauma, cami's eyes shot open. Yet this didn't go unnoticed by hiccup.

" What?"

" Err"

" cami what?"

" Hiccup it's not been 24 hours yet" she said, yet he was still confused.

" what do you mean?"

" She might, and I mean might have your blood still in her system." Stoick let go of hiccup so he could kneel down beside Astrid like cami did.

" You mean-"

" she could be in transition " hiccup didn't need anything else he took her body in his hands and went towards the car.

" Hiccup what you doing?" Stoicks voice shouted from behind.

" If she is in transition it gives me a chance, and I'm taking it."

xx

it had been hours.

They had brought Astrid home and lay her in hiccups room- their room. He would stay their for hours, even cami. But things were not looking to good.

" Hic, I don't think it's working" cami said and she turned to see him, his eyes were red and they were still rolling out tears one after the other. " I'm so sorry" she hugged his and he hugged her back. " I know she made you happy, and that's all I wanted for you" he cried into her shoulder. She really was gone.

But Astrid shooting up up from her dead slumber gasping for air and holding her neck scaring the two to death said otherwise. Her vision became clearer and her eyes fixed on hiccup.

" What in hell happened?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MORE INFORMATION ON VALKA BEING TIED TO THE LIFE LINE OF A HADDOCK WILL BE IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS:):):)


	10. Forever: it's a very long time

The first lesson you are taught in the vampire academy was to know the symptoms of when someone is in transition. First, your bones begin to ache. Second, your gums start to throb. Third, you can hear and smell from miles away. Forth, your eyes are sensitive to lights. And finally, you only have one thing on your mind; blood.

And right now at this second Astrid was feeling them all.

Her bones ached, and her mouth hurt, she could smell the stench coming off her clothes, and she could hear the light flicker every ten seconds. Her eyes hurt, and she could hear something in the back ground something muttering. Voices. Stoick's voice he was saying something about her, but she could quite figure it out. Her eyes widened and looked around, she saw no Stoick, she only saw two faces staring at her in shock. It was Cami and Hiccup. She looked at them and they looked at her. They just stared at each other for what seemed hours. Until Cami made a move, she turned to hiccup and looked back and forth between Astrid and Hiccup until she said " I'll leave you two, to talk alone" she left leave only but silence between the young couple.

She had to ask, she was afraid of the answer but she had too. She already knew that answer she thought, but she still had to ask.

"Hiccup? What – what happened?"

The words hit hard to Hiccups heart, he knew he had to tell her but he dreaded the thought. He walked slowly, dragging each and every step out, and then suddenly placing himself next to Astrid, laying his hand on her left thigh.

"What's – what's the last thing you remember?"

She had to think, what was the last thing she can remember? But it wasn't a thing, it was a who.

"Ingrid"

He inhaled then exhaled and the finally opened his mouth to speak.

"And do you remember what happened?" his eyes still watery, she didn't know if her really wanted her to answer that. To be fare she didn't know if she wanted to answer that. She knows the answer, the symptoms are there right in front of her. And yet the thought of saying out loud frightened her, because as soon as she said it, it was real.

"Hiccup? I know what happened, I just, I just need you to tell me I'm wrong, tell me I got knocked out, tell me I'm wrong." Her eyes streaming with tears, the silence scared her, his eyes red and puffy look at away to apologies without actually saying it because she knew he wouldn't lie to her.

"You know I can't Astrid." He said, tears dripping out one by one.

"No"

"I'm so sorry"

"No"

"Astrid I didn't know-"

"NO!"

She shot out of bed, and ran to Hiccup's mirror, her eyes, they were dilated, that only meant one thing. She couldn't look at herself, for years she hated them, for years she was trained to hunt them, kill them. And now she was one of them.

"How?" that all she could bring herself to say.

" are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"yes"

He spoke carefully, not wanting to provoke the newly transitioned vamp.

" It was my blood from the night before, it was still in your system, and ingrid, well she broke neck, killing you. But I don't think she knew you had my blood in your system."

She scoffed " oh I guess then it's fine" he jump off the bed and rushed to her,hands holding hers, looking for some kind of forgiveness.

" I know, I'm so so sorry, I never wanted this." She looked at him and for some reason started to cry. Balling her eyes out.

" I don't know why I'm crying, I'm mad, angry" she cried, he pulled he into his shoulder and let her weep.

" Baby, it's your emotions, they are heightened."

" Well that's unfair"

he let out a smile and stood their stroking her hair, as her tears backed off and her senses became clear.

she could smell something, it was rich, inside the air. It was tasty and she knew it.

" What?" Hiccup asked as he saw her face.

" That smell I must have it" she pushed hiccup out of her way not knowing her full strength and pushed him across the room, but the smell was way too overpowering and she went for it. She rushed down the stair case and into the kitchen and there on the table was what was make that delicious smell. A half drunk blood bag. Just left there.

One drop. That's all she wanted. She could smell it, almost taste it. It was calling for her and she was answering.

She was all of a sudden taken out of her trans as someone placed their hand over the seal and stopped anymore of its smell escaping.

It was cami.

" Astrid stop, the blood it controlling you."

she glared at cami, what did she know.

" What do you know?" She spat.

" A lot more than you and a lot more than hiccup. He didn't go through this temptation phase, but I did. You need to think of you decision on why you want to become a vampire, not because the blood was calling you. You need to make this decision on your own with no regrets." Astrid understood, a smile put on her face as she pulled cami into a hug. They pulled out of their hug when they heard foot steps from behind.

" Oh good you didn't take it" said hiccups voice from behind, Astrid turned to be embraced by hiccup this time.

" I though out of everyone you would be the one who wants me to turn the most"

" Astrid I do. But I want you to take it because you want it." She smiled at him and returned the hug only for him to push her back.

" Plus, I want to take you somewhere before you make up your decision." Now this intrigued her.

" Where?" She asked asked as the smile on her face widened. He returned her smile with a smug look.

" Wait and see"

" okay but let me change first." She said as she rushed past him and went upstairs to change her clothes.

xx

once changed Astrid went to leave her room and as soon as she left and closed her door, she was suddenly in a burning building.

Only it was different this was not the haddock mansion it was in fact her old house, the one that burned down, in berk. She was walking through her halls, the fire not touching her, until she came across a small little blonde girl. It was her. She couldn't believe it this was her on the night her parents died, only one thing was different, she couldn't remember what had happened next. Suddenly out of the Flames stood a tall figure, as young Astrid had no idea who this man was, Astrid herself did. It was dagur. He was walking towards her with a grinning smile speaking to her younger self.

" Sorry bout your parents, I only wanted your dad to die. Not so much your mother, you see you dad is a hunter so I can't kill him without the hunters curse haunting me for a 100 years so I decided to compel a boy to set fire to this house. Easy done, but now I've got to decide what to do with you." Her younger self screamed as he moved closer to her, only for dagur to get pushed out of the way by an not her figure only this time it's hiccup.

" Fine haddock you deal with her" he whizzed off leaving hiccup and herself alone in the burning building. Hiccup gathered her up, and whizzed her out of the building and Astrid quickly following.

Outside Astrid, younger one, was screaming and squirming.

" Hey, hey shh, shh"

hiccup tired and tried to calm her but she kept on crying, it was only when he compelled her she stopped.

" Stop, you can trust, I will never hurt you. I know you scared but you don't have to be, you can trust me. I'm going to take you somewhere, somewhere safe. It's in England, an academy. Sure you will grow up to hate my kind, but you will be safe. I'm going to tell to forget what happened, the fire was an accident. Not vampire related. It will keep you safer, but you know little one, when you grow up, and we cross paths, you might not remember my face but you will know to trust me." She nodded her head, and he smiled.

" Now, do you want to tell me your name?" He asked.

" No"

" that's okay, you don't have to tell me anything."

The memory fade and she was once again in the hall way of the haddock mansion. One gift from being in transition, all compelled memories come back. But when she went to walk down stairs she saw hiccup, he was looking at her. He knew. She smile and ran into his arms.

" You knew"

" I'm sorry, I wanted to protect you from this world a long time ago, only its my fault your in it." He hugged her tighter.

" When did you know it was me?"

" On the train to London that's when I was sure."

xx

Hiccup took the car with Astrid to god knows where, while cami, snotlout, fish, tuff and ruff sat in the lounging area.

" I just cant believe that Astrid is a vampire" fishlegs said.

" I know, its weird. I mean I hope she does take it. me and Astrid have been good friends up to now." ruff said. cami piped up to ruffs comment.

" I know what you mean, at first I hated Astrid mainly because of hiccups liking to her, but I guess I became good friends with her"

Snotlout grumbled in the background causing everyone to look at him. " what?"

" well do you have anything you have to say or are you just going to sit there like a slapped ass?" tuff asked the grumpy Snotlout.

"no. I mean, I hate her, but she didn't deserve to die. But its her own fault anyway getting involved with vamp business" he grumbled

" and if she didn't hiccup would probably be dead" fish added.

" anyway I think if she did become a vamp she would be an ace one. Proper bad ass. I mean she was a hunter, that means she has some mega skills, add a bit of vamp speed and strength, you have one deadly assassin" tuff said in excitement.

ruff piped up and gave tuff a high five while saying "awesome"

" sadly though I don't think she will become a vampire, due to the fact she was a hunter. It would be against everything she believes in." fish sadly said.

Ruff, fish, tuff and snotlout sat their arguing if astrid would drink blood or not, all of them putting bets on, while cami she just sat their thinking, once the four had quietened down cami said what she wanted to say before getting up and leaving. " you idiots, obviously you don't know astrid at all, she wont take it because of her, she will take because of hiccup. I think we all know he makes her feel more alive than ever."

xx

Hiccup pulled the car up on this hill side about 20 minutes it was to drive from the haddock mansion to here. The place looked beautiful, hiccup dragged her up the hill to a glorious sun set, it was nearly the end of the day already, how long was Astrid out of it?

hiccup sat down pulling Astrid down with him, they talked abit, mainly about Valkas life line now being attached to stoicks but most of the time they sat just staring at the sunset, both in silence but Astrid knew one of them had to speak about it, since she didn't have long, she could feel it.

" you know sooner or later we are going to have to talk" she says looking at him.

" I know" his hand touched hers as they locked fingers.

" Astrid I know your scared but I'm letting you know I will support what ever decision you make" his hand squeezed hers.

" tell me what you would have me do" she said as she sat up and looked at him directly in the face.

" no, because it will be selfish."

" please, I need to know what you think" she begged.

" I think you know what I would ask of you, I'd want you to take it. so I could be with you forever." she smiled when he said that. " Ast, over 1000 years I have met many women, but I've never said I've fallen in love with them, not even cami, but with you Astrid, you make me whole. You bring the best and worst of me, which is a good thing, and I would want to live with you, forever."

Astrid smiled as big as she could as she climbed on top of him. she straddled both her legs on either side of his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck. " then lets" she leaned down and kissed him.

however the kiss was cut short as hiccups body began to desiccate, she knew he wasn't really dead, but the normal wooden steak in his back did get her to wonder, she got up and looked around only to be knocked out but the end of something heavy.

xx

Astrid woke up with a banging head ache, she looked around to see where she was, where ever she was though it was dark outside, meaning she only has a few hours. She tried to push herself up but her arms were weak, she pr

obably had an hour at the most. She looked around to see hiccups desiccated body next to her, the wooded steak was "pulled out, this means he will be okay. His body started to go back to normal and Astrid using every bit of strength to wake him up, but before she could reach his body she was yanked back and pulled to her feet by their captor. She looked up to see who it was and she wasn't surprised to see max.

He held he in one arm and held a gun in the other hand, pointing to a just coming around hiccup. He shot the first bullet in front of hiccup to get his attention, and boy he did.

" SHIT! Okay okay, you have me now put Astrid down okay can't you see she's unwell"

" I will happily let you slut of a girlfriend go, as soon as you answer some questions"

hiccups eyes switched between Astrid and max, he answered calmly " fine"

" first how the hell do you guys walk in the light? "

" I'm not answering that I-" hiccup didn't get to finish that question as max shot his left leg with a wooden bullet.

" Ahh fuck, fine, fine we have daylight jewellery, made by witches, necklaces, rings, bracelets you name it" hiccup pulled out the bullet from his leg and watched as the wound healed.

" Okay next question, why didn't you fully die when I streaked you in the heart?" Holding the gun more firmly.

" I'm an original, one of the very first out of ten. I have to die from a special type of wood not just any old wood."

" Final question, where is my brother?" Hiccups eyes widened " I'm not answering that, now let her go, she is un well"

This time max held the gun to Astrid head causing her to squirm under him and hiccup to get very anxious.

" Okay, fine. Your- your brother is erm is dead" he gripped the gun tighter as hiccup continued.

" I'm sorry, he burned to death I tried, we tired but it was to later." Silence. Until Max's voice screamed in their ears.

" I WILL KILL HER"

" DONT YOU BELIEVE ME, BECAUSE I WILL, I WILL SHOOT HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU" Astrid looked in horror as the man who raised her, threatened her life. The gun left her head to shoot hiccup again, then returned to her temple and hiccup screamed and shouted.

hiccup: " STOP"

max:" I WILL KILL HER"

hiccup: " PLEASE"

astrid: " Max?"

he held the gun tightly as Astrids voice got his attention. " you can't kill me"

" oh really?" He questioned.

" Cause, I'm already dead" with every ounce of strength she had she pushed max and threw me across the room and made him hit his head on the wall leaving him unconscious.

she was going to head over to hiccup to help him, but the smell of Max's blood coming out of his head drew her closer to him. She walked over and knelt down beside his bleeding head. She let three fingers fall and touch the edge of it, she held her hand up and looked at the red liquid shined on her finger tips.

Hiccup had pulled the bullet out of him and as soon as his wound had healed he whizzed over to her and grabbed her wrist before she could continue.

" Wait, I know we talked about this but think about this, it's your life, forever" he let go and made her make the decision, but she had already made it, she was doing this for her and him, together, forever. She put her fingers in her mouth and let the blood trickle down her throat, as much as she hates to say it, it tasted good.

though something changed inside of her, if it had net have been for hiccup, she would have ripped off maxes head. He pulled her back and looked at her.

" Stop, I'll get you some more but not his okay" she hooded and hiccup let go of her, he then bit hie wrist and whizzed over to max to heal him." Why you doing that" she asked.

" What type of boyfriend would I be if I let the man who raised you bleed to death?"

" a good one" she replied. He made a small laugh before turning to her " come on let's eat." And the whizzed off to find the car.

Xx

Once they found the car hiccup let Astrid have one of the blood bags from the boot, when he handed it her she ripped it open like she was starving.

" I never thought I'd see you like this" he laughed.

" No, me neither " she placed the empty bag down and looked at him.

" hey the others are probably wondering what happened, bet you any money placed bets on you"

" I have no money, I'm broke"

" okay then oral" she laughed at she wrapped her arms around him.

" So if you win..."

" You give me oral"

" and if I win..."

" I give you oral " he lip started to pout and hiccup began to smirk, " oh who am I kidding win or loose I'm giving you oral, because your alive" his head buried deep in her neck, kissing every bit of skin.

" Deal" she hummed.

xx

cami stood waiting as the doors opened and only hiccup came through. No, this wasn't right.

" No?" But his head hung low. She left a tear eye and fell slowly, another started to appear when she had a tap on her shoulder, only to show young and healthy Astrid alive and well.

" You took it" she nodded and not long followed by a big hug of cami. It wasn't long before ruff, tuff, fish and snotlout heard and all of them coming into one big hug cause even more people to arrive like Stoick, valka and gobber.

" What in Thors name?" Stoick boomed to see what's going one, but the sight of Astrid made it clear.

she was one of them.

" Let's stay up all nigh and watch the sun rise" ruff suggested, but Astrid couldn't go she was a vampire and had no daylight jewellery.

" I can't guys, no day light jewellery" but hiccup had something hidden behind his back that said otherwise. A ring.

" I had mom make it while you were still dead, just in case" he slipped the ring on her right hand, fourth finger. It was perfect and engraved on the side it said, forever.

" Forever"

xx

by midnight everyone was in their rooms, Astrid slept in hiccups arms that night, it was only when it was 3 o'clock that Astrid had to shoot out of bed and whiz to the bathroom, she started to throw up all the blood she had consumed. But it made no sense, what was happening was it some sort of doppelgänger thing?

" What's happening to me?"


	11. Ding Dong the BITCH is dead!

Three days has passed since Astrid turned, she was finding it hard. The constant breaking things, smashing things, throwing things across the room. She was used to saying sorry by the end of the day. What was worse was the constant throwing up, every time she consumed one drop of blood she would choke it up. She still didn't tell hiccup, she kept her distant, he looked proud of her, thinking she was doing well yet behind closed doors throwing up her guts. Astrid hated it, the secrets, the lies, the distance she put between them two. The only comfort she had was when she was punching or kicking something, letting out all her anger she had towards the bitch that killed her. She wanted her dead, fair is fair, ingrid killed her, so she wanted to return the favor.

Valka too agree with Astrid. " she is dangerous" was the only words Val had to say about ingrid, while Astrid had a few others. The plan was to kill ingrid as soon as possible but since they had no weapons against the original, it took longer than they thought, until valka had an idea, she had Stoick, Astrid, hiccup and gobber were in the back gardens catching up, talking when valka got the idea.

" Oh my god" she said. Her sudden outburst cause the others to react.

" What? Have I spilled coffee on myself again" said gobber as he started to pat himself down.

" No, I was just thinking that maybe we don't need a white oak steak to kill ingrid." Val started before hiccup interrupted.

" Yeah but mom, ingrid is an original, so yes we do need a white oak steak."

" No, we don't. I made the spell 1000 years ago with doppelgänger blood. Well we have doppelgänger blood right here, an endless supply. With a bit of magic from the witch that created the spell and the doppelgänger blood we will have our weapon." Proud valka said while taking a bit long gulp of her drink.

" You know if I hear the word doppelgänger one more time I'm going to have to learn how to spell it." Gobber said while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Stoick stared at his friend bewildered and the turned his focus on his wife. "You think you can do that?"

" Well yes, with Astrids help of course " motioning towards Astrid.

" Hey, anyway I can help at killing that bitch I'm in, take what you need"

" oh I won't need much, just a pinch"

And that's how it started as soon as the weapon was made it was now time for a plan.

" Okay, so this is ingrid, she was smart and cunning when she was human so now even more so. We will have to think of a twist something to catch her off guard" Stoick announced, that's when Astrid piped in.

" Me!"

hiccups head spun faster than getting whiplash on a rollercoster. " what?"

" Me!" She repeated. " she killed me, she thinks I'm dead. So in her head if anyone what's to kill her it would be you hiccup. Use that against her, use me as the secret weapon. I have the skills of a hunter and the strength and speed of a vampire, let me do this"

So it was decided, they would kill ingrid tonight. But when they found where she was staying and headed off to kill the bitch, they where more frightened than ever. No one knew her fully, her strengths, her weaknesses, they were metaphorically going in blind.

xx

The ride there was quite, awarded some might say, since Astrid had been avoiding hiccup it brought tension between them all. But tuff being tuff had to break the tension with no way other than being his stupid self.

" Soooooo Astrid? How you finding vampirism. Being a badass killing machine" Astrid just stared at him, what the hell?

" err I guess I'm getting their"

" and I'm guessing hiccup is a great help too" this caught the everyone's attention including hiccups embarrassed face.

" Oh yeah, hiccups great. Really helping me get through it all"

but tuff still had to push more. " yeah I bet he is, you know though he would be a bigger help if you guys talked" and with that everyone sighed, well done tuff.

" Hey Stoick how long?" Cami shouted to Stoick.

" Actually we are here"

xx

They all walked in, spilt up into six groups, however hiccup had ideas to go off on his own to the other side of the factory, and astrid followed him.

" Hey hiccup, hey?" Nothing.

" Hiccup? Are you seriously that mad at me that you will not talk to me?" He stop dead in his tracks, slowly turned around to look her in the eyes.

" I don't believe it, your blaming me for not talking? All you've done of the past few days in not talk to me, your hiding something and I know it. So don't you dare accuse me for not talking". He turned back around and continued to carry on walking. Leaving astrid running behind him.

" Okay fine, I've been keeping to myself" he scoffed, she then stopped him in his track to talk to him more seriously. " seriously, look I've been mad, mad towards ingrid, for dying. And I've just been keeping to myself, I didn't want to say something out of term in front of you, say something I didn't mean. Look I'm sorry, I'm best staying to myself when I'm mad." He looked at her for awhile before his face softened. " okay, I'm sorry too." He went to lean in but suddenly gasped in pain as his whole body started to desiccate and fall to the ground, astrid saw a stake in the bad of his back, just a normal one, luckily. She pulled in out, he should be fine.

Then she heared it,the laugh, her laugh. Suddenly this all looked familiar like in her dream. She rummaged through hiccups jacket till she found the special stake dripped in her blood, she pulled it out ready to defend herself.

" I know your there" she heard it again, the laugh. It was her, for definite.

she started to run, finding a place away from hiccup. She saw some big double door and went to go throught them, as the opened them she was thrusted back by someone, by ingrid holding her by the neck pushing hard to it was hard to breath.

" Hello my shadow self"

xx

" I really though I'd killed you" pushing harder.

" Well it looks like I'm one of those people, you know, the ones that a real pain up your ass" she sarcastically said, making Ingrid have a wicked smirk on her face.

" Well what am I going to do with you?" She suddenly pushed her other hand deep with in astrid chest causing astrid to gasp in could feel her touching her heart.

" I could pull this thing right out, but whereas the fun in that" she pulled her hand back out, all red and bloodly, letting astrid's wound heal. She dropped Astrid to the ground leaving her to grasp for breath.

" Has it started yet?" Ingrid asked. She got no reply.

" Come on astrid, it's a simple question, has it started yet? The constant throwing up, the gut wrenching feeling, the feeling of hunger like you haven't eaten in days"

astrids eyes narrowed, how did she know.

" How?"

" How what?, how I know, well isn't it obvious, it's a doppelgänger thing, since it's happening to me. You see after I killed you I went abroad, all around the world, looking for other doppelgängers -" she was suddenly interrupted by astrid's annoying questions.

" There are others like you and me?"

" Of course honey, there is a thousand years between me and you, don't you think the hofferson line popped out a few doppelgängers here and there. And of course a few of them would get involved in vamp buissness, I mean we were supernatural to start off with, so somewhere in between vamps were not far behind. So yeah I went looking for others but a few days into my little trip, my body started to reject any type of living blood source I consumed. So I lay off the doppelgänger search and went to find what was wrong with me-" yet again she was interrupted by astrid.

" And?"

" And nothing. The closes I got was a name, that was a dead end. ovidius umbra puellae, what ever that means, I can't even pronounce it."

" That's a name?" Astrid questioned her shadow self.

" Apparently , come on little girl, what is it? French? German?" She questioned.

" I don't know?"

" Well your hopeless." She strutted off not far from where astrid sat. While astrid gathered her strength she had left and held the stake more firm ready for anything.

" If your going to kill me astrid just do it already, I'm dying anyway." She stood up and with any strength she could find she whizzed over to ingrid only to be throw back agains the wall. Of course she was stronger , she was an original.

" wow you really hate me ."

" of course I hate you, you killed me" astrid spat whizzing back over to ingrid, only this time she didn't fight, she let astrid jump on top of her and hold the stake close to her heart.

" Kill me astrid put me out of my misery" astrid pulled her hand back the shoved the stake into her chest, ingrid slowly started to go grey, but before the bitch was dead, she said her last words.

" have a nice life astrid, the weeks you have left"

xx

She was dead, she was dead. She did it. She heard feet coming up behind her, they dragged along the floor slowly then soon enough they halted right behind her.

" You killed her Astrid." Hiccups voice spoke from behind her. It wasn't like a question it was like a statement. She turn her head to a bewildered hiccup " I guess I just caught her off guard" his face started to smirk as he moved closer to her cupping her face in his soft gentle hands and bringing it to his face " you" kiss " are" kiss " impossible " kiss " and amazing". She grinned at him, staring into his emerald green eyes, admiring every little detail on his face. At least he wasn't mad any more.

They heard voices from behind, it was Stoick, gobber, cami, and the gang.

" By Thor, hiccup ye killed er" gobber stated.

" Actually it was astrid" hiccup beamed as he placed one arm around astrid's shoulders.

" What? Your tell us that you three day old vamp girlfriend, killed an original?" Snotlout questioned. Astrid could tell that he didn't believe him, but half of it was true, she did kill ingrid, it was just she sorta let her.

" Yep"

" told you she would be a bad ass" tuff shouted from the back while high fiveing ruffnut.

stoick kept looking at the body, then back at Astrid, he knew something wasn't right. " however did you kill her?"

astrids jaw tensed " I Err I guess, I just caught her off guard"

" well seeing ye alive would do that to er, I mean she did kill ye" gobber said while taking a closer look at the body.

" Yeah, I guess" Stoick still didn't think this was right, but let it go, the problem was dead all they had to do was now get rid of the evidence.

" Right, snotlout, fishlegs take the body burn it we can't have any dark magic witches resurrecting her, no body, no resurrection." Stoick ordered.

" Right them witches and their voodoo" tuff said.

" Witches don't do voodoo" ruff argued.

" Err yes they do"

" Err no they don't"

" do"

" don't"

" do"

" don't "

and that's when the hitting began, and since they were both vampires it ended with the building coming down literally.

" Tuffnut, ruffnut what have I told you" Stoick shouted. " luckily we all got out now can you guys promise not to rip off each others head before we get home"

" yes sir"

" good"

xx

once home cami thought it would be good to pull aside Stoick and gobber.

" Cami, what do you want now? I would like to spend some time with my not dead wife" Stoick complained.

" Something's wrong"

" like what? " asked gobber.

" Like the situation that's just unraveled in front of us" she answered.

" Like what?" He repeated.

" Like astrid taking down an original, I mean snotlouts right, and don't tell him I said that, but she is three days old and all of a sudden she is taking down an original. Now I know ingrid was in a box for over thousand years but still ingrid was smart and cunning even when she was human, so how did astrid take her down?" The two men looked at each other, then back to their old friend.

" I have thought about it, but it doesn't matter she is dead now problem solved" Stoick answered as the two men went to walk away, but cami pushed them back and with a loud groan they stood there to listen.

" The problem is not solved, because I think we might have just got rid of an ingrid problem and awaken an astrid problem"

Stoicks eyes narrowed as soon as she finished " okay now you have lost me"

" oh come one, tell me you have noticed." She said.

" Noticed what?" Gobber questioned.

" Noticed that astrid is looking greyer every day, I mean I haven't seen her eat."

" Well maybe she is just finding it hard, she was a hunter." Stoick mentioned, while sounding a bit impatient.

" Fine then, yesterday she was finding it hard to lift one of the punching bags up, I had to help her. I told her that she was new and was putting to much stress on her muscles, and now she is killing originals, seeing the problem yet?"

" Maybe she just had adrenaline" mentioned gobber getting impatient too.

" No, look astrid is hiding something I can tell. Today her killing ingrid just wasn't right, she couldn't have killed ingrid without ingrid letting her"

" so now your implying Ingrid let astrid kill her?" Stoick asked, trying to make sense of what he can.

" Yes" she replied in confidence.

" Look kid, Ingrid was a crazy and manipulative. She wouldn't let her younger shadow self kill her" gobber told her.

" Maybe, if she was dying."

The men looked at each other once again then back to cami. " look I know it sounds insane but astrid and Ingrid have been awake as vampires for around the same amount of time, what if whatever is happening to astrid was happening to Ingrid."

" What are you saying exactly?" Asked Stoick.

" Im saying I think astrid is dying and so was Ingrid, maybe Ingrid let astrid kill her, put herself out of misery." Stoick took a glance at gobber, maybe cami was right, her hunches in the past have never been wrong.

" Okay cami. I believe you, but let's keep this between us three the last thing we need is hiccups going out of his mind. I'll keep a close eye on astrid."

" Okay chief."

xx

Hiccup walked up the stairs slowly, dragging each foot along. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to get to bed. As he opened the door, there on his bed sat astrid, she looked as tired as he did. She was sat reading some kind of book, but that's not what confused him,it was the fact that she was here. In his room. As soon as she saw him she closed the book and placed down on his bed side table, she climbed of the bed and walked closer to him only to stop not that far away when she could see the confusion in his face.

" Hey what's wrong?"

He took a while to answer, mainly because he didn't know what to say. " oh, I just, I didn't realise, what are you doing here?"

At first she was taken back by the question, but she answered calmly as possible. " I thought I was sleeping here from now on. You said the other night didn't you, that I could move into this room."

" yes but that was before you turned into a vampire and ignored me for the past few days."

She let out a sign and placed her hand onto his cheek. " I thought we sorted this out, that I was just bottling up anger, and that I'm so so so sorry." He smiled while leaning into her touch.

" I know, and I forgive you" she started to smile but soon enough it turned into a devilish smirk.

" Well there must be some way I can make it up to you" her hand slowly stroking down his jaw, then his neck, to his Ollie bone, and finally down his chest halting her hand just over his heart. His sheepish smile turned into a nervousness laugh. Gods he loved this woman.

" Well, what do you have in mind milady?"

She took her hand off his chest and it followed her other hand to the bottom of her top, as she lift it over her head she returned both of her hands to the collar of his jacket and dragged him onto the bed, both of them falling into utter bliss.

xx

Warm. Warm and hot. Warm and hot and safe and loved. That's what she felt. But yet that felling soon evaporated when that gut wrenching feeling was back, she slipped out of hiccups arms and whizzed over to the bathroom. She got there just in time before she threw up her B+ blood bag she had before into the toilet. She heard a crack from the door and she turn her head around, only yo see hiccups face in shock and horror. She quickly rubbed off the blood that lingered around her mouth and her eyes fell to the ground ,she could look at him, probably he was mad and angry.

" what in hell is happening to you?


End file.
